What Happens In LA Stays In LA
by His.Infernal.Majesty
Summary: Harry leaves England without telling anyone to find out who he really is. He arrives in LA, only to meet wierd people, creatures, and a new adventure. Harry's life just can't be normal, can it? Nope.
1. Prologue

Hey! Listen, I know I will receive either reviews or flames regarding this topic, but you may see some similarities between my story and another by S.S. IDGIT called Finding Himself (which I HIGHLY recommend, by the way. WONDERFUL story!). There will be many differences in our stories….many, many differences. But there will also be many similarities. So, no calling me a plagiarist, because I hate them! And any and all flames you may send me saying my story sucks--well, I hope you have a flame-proof house! .

Disclaimer: I don't own these things: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

But I do own the store that I use in this story called Club Obsidian. I made this store up on my own. NO STEALING! If you want to use it, ask for permission first, please.

So, there's my disclaimer. I am never going to repeat it, so don't expect me to. I hope you enjoy my story; I will be working very hard on it. Cheerio! God, I can't believe I just said that. (Goes off and beats head against a brick wall) Okay, that hurt. Also, I did my research on this story, so all of the flight times and stuff like that are true. My dad travels a lot, so he knows this kind of stuff.

I also know that I'm not following the HP timeline correctly but I don't really know the timeline there. So please bear with me.

What Happens In LA Stays In LA 

Chapter One: Escaping from Hell

July 1, 2006

Anyone that would have looked on the street of Privet Drive, Surrey would have never seen anything out of the ordinary.

All they would have seen would have been identical square-shaped houses, emerald green gardens, beautifully planted gardens of flowers, shining and expensive cars, and normal families that were too nosy for their own goods. Except for one certain house.

Number Four, Privet Drive was as quiet as normal…given the fact that the Dursley's weren't yelling at their nephew for once and just leaving him alone. Of course, that would be credited to the fact that the Dursley's weren't even home.

They had left for a vacation the minute Dudley had been let out of school and wouldn't be back for the next two weeks, making Harry have to call a cab to get to Number 4 Privet Drive and find out that he'd be living on his own for quite a while via a note left on the kitchen table telling him to not blow the house up and not to eat anymore than Petunia would normally give him.

As promised, Harry Potter had been sending a letter to the Order of the Phoenix every four days. It was a monotonous summer as of late, each day blending into another, not proving any relief to the feeling of pain in his heart. Of course, he'd only been 'home' for about a week…

Harold Zachariah James Potter, a.k.a. Harry James Potter (Hey, that's a hard name to remember! Wouldn't you shorten it?) was, in one word, depressed.

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and best friend, was dead, never to return.

Harry had been pouring over every single one of his school books, (even Hogwarts, a History…which actually proved to be a very interesting read…heaven forbid that Hermione found out he said that.) to find a spell or some instance that someone had been brought back from behind the Veil.

So far, he had had no such luck.

The Order of the Phoenix, according to the letter that Remus Lupin had sent him, was to come and pick him up on Saturday.

It was Monday. This was going to be one very long week.

Of course, what kind of guardians would they be if they didn't keep an eye on him twenty-four seven?

Harry looked out his window, just in time to see Tonks and Snape switch guards.

He sighed. With the way all of this was going, he would never be able to calm down in the house of the Dursley's. Especially since no one but him knew that the Dursley's weren't home.

He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take.

Harry was brought out of his self-induced reverie when something landed on his head.

Emerald eyes looked up through his glasses, and saw snow-white feathers. Hedwig.

"Oh, hey Hedwig. What do you have there?" Harry removed a letter from her beak, allowing her to return to her cage on his dresser.

On the front was the usual stuff. Mr. Harry J. Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, etc. etc.

It was the return address that shocked him.

It was from Gringott's Wizard Bank.

Harry tore open the letter, unfolded the neatly folded white parchment, and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_It has come to our attention that Mr. Sirius Orion Black is now dead. The reading of his will is to occur on the 15th of July, inside the Obsidian Room, at precisely two o'clock. If you are not at the Obsidian Room by precisely two o'clock, you will be taken out of Mr. Sirius Orion Black's will, and the belongings and capital that were to go to you, will be redistributed. The letter has been transformed into a Portkey and shall take you to Gringotts at the appointed time. _

_Griphook _

**Griphook**

**Chief undersecretary of Gringotts Wizard Bank **

'Well, that's quite an unexpected surprise…Okay…Two today.' Harry sighed. "Thanks, Hedwig. At least I know I can always count on you." He pet the soft feathers of his most trusted friend.

She hooted quietly, and then went back into her cage.

After a few hours of keeping himself entertained around the house, Harry returned to his room and looked at the foreboding looking piece of parchment on his messy bed.

_Okay, Harry…it's not a basilisk…just pick it up._ Harry looked at his watch. 13:59:24. (His watch runs on a 24-hour time.)

Harry picked up the 'innocent' parchment, and held his breath.

30….35…50…56…59…14:00!

Harry felt that familiar tug at his naval, and he was thrust forward into a familiar whirlwind of color.

A minute later, he landed with a hard thud on the white and black marble of Gringott's Wizard Bank.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you on time." Said Griphook, a goblin that was almost Harry's friend and also the one who had sent Harry his letter.

"Oh, hullo Grip!" Harry pulled himself off the floor and straightened his thrown-askew glasses. "Well…shall we?"

Griphook led Harry into the 'Obsidian Room.'

This was where all Wizarding Wills were read. Of course, wills' weren't written. They were videos. Or, the wizard equivalent of a video.

Harry sat down, noticing that only a few other people were there.

"Moony!" Harry grinned and hugged his teacher/friend.

"Hello, Harry. My, you seem to be in good spirits."

"Well, Sirius always said 'Gloominess is boring!' and he always said I've been a little too gloomy since fourth year, so…I'm lightening up! Wheee!" Harry's last outburst was sarcastic to say the least and not to mention **loud**.

Remus Lupin laughed. His best friend's son always made him laugh. And worry.

But, that was what was so endearing about the young man. He was so…unpredictable. He could be happy and bouncy one minute…then he acts like the worlds' at its wit's end!

Griphook stood in front of the small group that had gathered.

This included Albus Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

"We are all here today to read the will of one Sirius Orion Black."

He pulled out a small box and placed it on the ground. He then opened it.

A full-sized projection of Sirius appeared, smiling.

Hello! If you're hearing this, then either I've kicked the bucket, or Remus has been going through my closet again. I told you to stay out of there! 

Everyone laughed. Sirius hadn't lost his sense of humor.

Now, on to business. I have left everything in my owning to two people. And only two. 

Remus J. Lupin, my best friend, shall receive my entire fortune of the Black family. 

Said werewolves' jaw dropped. That was a lot of money!

And, everything else will go to my Godson, Harold Zachariah James Potter. Bloody Hell, who came up with your name, Harry? Oh, yeah…me. You can kill me when you get to Hell. Anyway, that means that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black goes to Harry…the rest of what he will be receiving is in the letter in the box. Make sure he gets it. Oh, and Harry! I hope you get a girlfriend soon, we're all starting to think you're queer as a three pound note! 

Harry groaned. He just had to bring up the subject of Harry's date-less-ness again!

And don't you groan at me, young man! Also, one more huge surprise for my Godson! 

I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby state that Harry James Potter will be considered as a legal adult and may use his magic whenever he so chooses. Poor boy has been through enough as it is. Also, with the attacks that I know will have been going on recently, then he'll be needing it. If anyone's got a problem with it, commit suicide and then I'll beat the bloody pulp outta ya! 

Well…I know that everyone has better things to do than listen to me prattle on. Now, get going before I start singing 'It's Raining Men!' 

Oh, and…Harry? Everybody? Don't forget…I love you all. You're all the family I've got left. Good-bye. And may Merlin help you if I find out anybody cried over me! 

The projection disappeared, and Griphook took out a letter, he handed it to Harry.

"Here, Mr. Potter. This is yours."

"Th-Thank you, Griphook. I'd best be going now."

After saying a million-and-two hello's and good-bye, Harry was finally able to return to Number Four Privet Drive.

Courtesy of the Fireplace Death-Trap….a.k.a., Floo Powder.

Thankfully the Dursley's had gone out for a business dinner.

_Well, guess I should open it now._

Harry sat down in the living room of the Dursley household, and tore open the letter.

Inside was a piece of parchment and a ring.

**Dear Harry, **

**I know you didn't really get to know me. And we didn't get to become as close as I'd hoped. I really hope you'll be able to get over me being gone. I don't want you to forget me, and always know that I'm here. Corny as that may sound! But, I've left these estates in your care! You'd better take care of at least one of them. **

**Black Family Estates in Belgium, Ireland, Liverpool, Bath, and Los Angeles. **

**I hope that you can stay in at least one of these, Harry. Oh, the L.A. one is my favorite! There's a beach and everything. It's very Muggle-ish though, with all kinds of appliances. That's why my parents didn't like it. **

**There should be house-elves in each one. Have fun, Harry! And don't forget, when in doubt, runaway! I know that you're confused about things right now. You're going to be sixteen soon. And you're probably asking yourself 'Who am I?' You'd probably answer 'I'm Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and the boy who has to kill Moldy-shorts…I mean, Voldemort.' But Harry, that's WHAT you are. Not who you are. Please, Harry. Do me a favor and try to find yourself soon. You can't defeat Voldemort unless you understand yourself. **

**If need be, you could leave England. Escape the people who label you as what they think you ought to be. Go where people don't know you, and try to find out who you are Harry. This is the only request I'll make of you. **

**All the love in the world, Harry! **

**Sirius Black **

**P.S. **

**Oh, if you're planning on going anywhere this summer. Then…go to the one in L.A.! No one knows about it. Not even Remus! Go there to sort everything out! But make sure to at least tell someone that you're gone. Wait, what am I talking about? Knowing that people are pulling their hair out is half the fun! Forget what I said! Just go! And try to find a girlfriend, ya bloody plonker! **

**P.P.S **

**Oh, and the Ring will transport you to whichever estate you want. Thing is, you've gotta be in that country to do it. Sorry, but they just couldn't make it easy. **

**The initials of each estate are engraved in the rings inside. In hieroglyphics. You know I can't make things easy. Oh, don't fret! I made translations on the back of the parchment! Now get going! I love you. No matter how much of an idiot you are. **

Harry blinked, then grinned. His godfather knew him too damned well. _Thank you, Sirius! But I feel I should be insulted because of the idiot remark. He's the idiot. Not me._

Harry looked at the ring. "Whoa…"

There, right in the middle, was a beautiful tigers' eye. Perfectly cut in the shape of a slit cat's eye. A small garnet graced each tip of the gem, accenting the black gold of the ring.

Harry fit it on his ring finger, only to find that it fit perfectly.

_Should I follow Sirius's advice? I mean, sure, that is one of the questions I've been asking myself over the summer. But…where would I go? I mean, where do people not know me? How can I escape from the Order of the Burnt Turkey? My Apparation sucks, so that's definitely out of the question. _

The it hit him. _Well, I could use the airport. I mean, I'm sure that I have more than enough for a one-way trip for the summer to…somewhere. _

Harry looked back at the letter, re-reading it yet again. _So, Sirius says that the one in LA would be best. Well, he's hardly been wrong before. I think I should take his advice. Sure, it's reckless, but it's something that I guess Sirius and my father would do. And since I'm so like them as everyone says, I'm to do what they'd do…right? Well, I'm not like them in every way, but I'd have to agree with Sirius on this. LA, here I come. Though I know this isn't going to be easy. _

Harry raced up the stairs and threw everything he owned into his trunk, but turned to Hedwig when he got to her cage.

"Hey, Hedwig…do you think you could fly to America? I'll meet you there."

Hedwig hooted, then nipped his hand twice. That was a yes.

"Good girl. I'll see you there." He let her out of her cage, and watched as she flew off into the sky, disappearing swiftly.

_I'll see you in L.A. Hedwig._

Harry pressed a button on his trunk that Tonks had installed before he left, and it shrank to the size of a doll-house accessory.

_Thank you, Tonks!_

He slipped the piece into his pocket, making sure that everything was in there first.

_Hell, Tonks even taught me how to shrink my damn broom._ Harry smiled as he looked at the miniature broomstick on his chain necklace.

He pulled out the paper from his pocket, and looked at it.

_Okay…so, a squiggle means Belgium, a decapitated stickman means Ireland, a constipated eagle means Liverpool, a cat that looks like it was drawn by a kindergartner on Crystal Methamphetamine means Bath, and an ankh Los Angeles. Cool._

Harry took off his ring and found the ankh, which looked like a Christian cross, just with a noose-like hoop at the top with a hole in the middle.

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. _Four o'clock…if I leave now I could be there by morning I think… _He groaned. _But I'll have to exchange my wizard money to muggle money…and American. Shit. Well, to Gringott's I go!_

Harry pulled out a parchment on a whim and scribbled down.

I'm leaving. I'll be back next summer. Don't worry. I'll try to get killed. Just kidding! 

Harry 

He smiled, satisfied with what he had written. _That'll reassure them. Not!_

Harry looked down the street, only to see Snape disappear. According to what he'd learned over the summer, it was Mundungus's turn next. And he was always at least ten minutes late. He'd better hurry.

Harry stepped out of the house, and held out his wand.

Harry had to jump to the side as a giant, triple-decker, sickeningly purple bus came around the corner and nearly ran him over.

"Welcome to the…"

Harry stopped Stan. "Stan, I know the speech already."

"Oy, 'Arry Po'er! Where's abouts you 'eaded?"

"Diagon Alley, Stan. And please make it quick." Harry jumped onto the bus, but decided to just hold onto the metal bars that hung around the ceiling above the rickety seats that liked to fly this way and that.

After a couple of falls, five traffic accidents, four hospitalized pedestrians, seven crashes, and a few headaches on Harry's part…they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here, Leaky Cauldron. See ya la'er Mr. Po'er!" Stan waved him off.

"G'bye." Harry stepped off the bus, clutching his head. _That bus is a death trap_!

The boy stepped through the bar, finally unnoticed since now it was a bit of a rush hour, and pressed the third brick up from the trashcan.

Finally, he was able to enter Diagon Alley.

He ignored the stares and whispers he received as he made his way down the crowded street towards the white marble building he had left just a few hours ago.

Harry sighed and stepped up to Griphook's station.

"Hello, Grip."

"Why, good afternoon, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you, today?"

"Listen, I need to transfer some of my money to muggle stuff, kay? A little British, the rest American."

"About how much would that amount be, sir?"

"300 pounds British…and about $2000 American. Damn, I'll need a way to buy stuff while I'm there…"

"We could give you a bank account sir, to where you are going. And a credit card might help you."

"That would be great Grip. You really are a great help."

Griphook disappeared for a few minutes, then popped back up, carrying said amounts of money in neat stacks. A lot of stuff.

"Okay, sir. We'll need you to sign here for your credit card and bank account, and…might I ask where you are going sir?"

"On a vacation, Grip. A long-needed vacation."

"Well, good luck sir. I hope you have fun."

"Well, later, Grip! Oh, and don't tell anyone I was here!"

"Not a word, Mr. Potter. Not a word." After Harry left, Griphook shook his head. "Strange boy's going to get himself killed one of these days, and not by Voldemort."

Harry looked around at the busy Muggle street around him.

He whistled. "Taxi!"

The yellow and black car stopped. "Where to, sir?" asked a man in his mid-thirties, wearing the usual cabbie cap.

"London International Airport please."

"Right-o, then sir!" (And yes, cabbies really do speak like that. I should know, I was in one.)

Harry whistled as the cab weaved in and out of traffic.

"So, sir, whereabouts you headed?"

"America."

"Wow…nice choice. Very nice place, America. Locals ain't too friendly, though."

"From what I've heard, you're right."

"Here we are, LIA."

"Thank you. How much?"

"Twenty."

"Okay." Harry took out the designated amount, but added an extra five.

"Thank you, sir." The cabby tipped his hat at Harry, then left.

"Well, here I go." And he stepped into the large airport.

Harry managed to weave his way in and out of the bustling people and stood in a line for tickets. Before he had left, he had found and 'borrowed' Dudley's passport and had placed his own picture in place of it. (Sneaky little bugger, isn't he?)

"Next person, please?"

Harry stepped forward, and smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Hi, I need a ticket to Los Angeles."

"When, sir?"

"Today, please."

"Sir, the closest flight leaves in an hour, 6:00. You'll need to make a stop in New York first, then re-board a different plane to go to Los Angeles. Is that okay with you, sir?"

"That's just fine."

"Fine, may I see your passport, sir?"

Harry handed it over, thankful he had changed the name as well. Couldn't walk around with the name 'Dudley Dursley', now could he?

"Well, that seems to be in order. Here's your ticket sir. That would be 2,000 pounds."

Harry handed over his credit card, and typed in the key.

"There we go, sir. And you have a nice day!"

"I will, thank you!"

Harry looked at his ticket. "Okay, Terminal 24 F…leaving in one hour." Harry looked around, and after nearly fifteen minutes, found the 24 F terminal. He still had about 45 minutes until his plane left, so Harry walked into a Walden Books/Starbucks coffee he had seen across from his terminal.

He looked around and picked up a book called _Dhampir_ by Barb and J.C. Hendee. (If you have never heard of this book, you SO have to read it! It rocks!)

Harry looked at the back, reading the summary.

_She hunts the realm's most dangerous game. _

_Her fees are exorbitant. _

_She's worth every coin she receives. _

_Or is she? _

_Magiere has earned a reputation as the most formidable vampire slayer in the land. Villagers far and wide welcome her with both awe and disdain, grateful to her for ridding their towns of the undead menace, but finding themselves made poorer for their salvation. Magiere has always known she's dealing with simple folk who only wish to have their superstitions silenced, and she's never seen anything wrong with exploiting them for profit. _

_Now, tired of the game, Magiere and her partner, the half-elf Leesil, are ready to hang up their weapons and settle down in a place they can finally call home. But their newfound peace will not last. For Magiere has come to the attention of a trio of powerful and dangerous vampires who recognize her true identity—and who fear the birthright that flows through her veins. And they will stop at nothing to keep Magiere from fulfilling her destiny._

_Hm…this seems like a nice book. _He noticed how thick it was, meaning it would last him a while. Hopefully it would last the flight.

Harry looked around again, only to see that the book in his hand had three other additions. _Thief of Lives_, _Sister of the Dead _and _Traitor to the Blood_. All were equally as thick, if not more.

_Guess I'll have some reading to do this summer. _

Harry walked up to the counter, placing his books on the counter.

"Hey, can I get you anything else, today?" asked the mid-twenties man behind the counter.

"Uh…I'd like a Venti White Chocolate Mocha, and a large cinnamon roll."

"Hungry?"

Harry's stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as an answer." The man laughed. "And your total comes to…25.96 pounds." (What's so fun about England is, they don't add tax. So you just have to worry about the actual price without adding anything. Damn, why can't America be like that!)

Harry pulled out his wad of money and counted out three tens. "Here."

"Okay…" the man handed back his change, "And you have a nice day."

"You too."

Harry grabbed his stuff and walked out to his terminal, taking a seat. That little escapade had taken about twenty minutes out of his waiting time, so he had a little less than half an hour left.

With nothing left to do, Harry pulled out _Dhampir, _and started reading.

After fifteen minutes of reading, an intercom made him jump.

"**Flight 7702, London to New York, now boarding!" **

Harry sighed, placing a bookmark in his book and getting up. He strode over to the lady at the desk, showing her his ticket.

"Okay, sir. You'll be in First Class, seat C 34. Thank you and have a nice flight."

Harry nodded, walking down the noisy walkway they had connected to the airplane. Harry finally found his seat, and since he didn't have to put any bags away, he just sat down on the outer seat.

A few minutes later, a woman came through. "Excuse me…but may I get through?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, sorry." He got up and let her through after she placed her bag in the overhead compartment.

She slipped past him and sat in the window seat, getting comfortable.

Harry sat down next to her, pulling his book back out.

"I'm Lalaine Henderson." She held out her hand.

"Oh…James Evans." Harry gave her the first name he could think of. His middle name mixed with his mother's maiden name. What was the use of trying to get away from the wizarding world when everyone knew your name all over the world?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, James." she smiled. "So, where are you going?"

"LA."

"Oh, I'm going to New York to visit family."

"Cool." He went back to his book, fully intent on ignoring the rest of the world for the eight-hour flight to New York.

Harry sighed, putting up his food tray as the alert came out that they were landing in New York International Airport.

Harry buckled up his seatbelt, putting away his book. He held on tight for the turbulence he now knew was coming from the warning from Lalaine. Apparently she flew a lot. Hell, some of the attendants knew her by first name.

It didn't hurt that her husband was the captain of the plane.

"We have now landed in New York International Airport. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Delta Airlines. Please fly with us again."

Harry pushed himself out of his seat, getting off the plane. He headed to a waiting area, looking at his ticket. His plane left at 9:15 pm.

His plane was supposed to have been boarding now, but…

"**Flight 9083 from New York to Los Angeles has been postponed due to engine trouble, and will now leave tomorrow morning at eight in the morning. We are sorry for the inconvenience." **

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. Getting postponed in a foreign country wasn't fun.

An attendant came up to him. "Uh, sir? Were you supposed to be on the flight that just got postponed?"

"Yes. Uh…Sorry if I seem irritated. I'm not in the best of moods right now. It's two in the morning where I come from."

"Oh. Well, sir, we'd be happy to put you up in our airport hotel for the night. We're very sorry about the inconvenience sir."

"It's just fine. Don't worry about it."

The attendant led him and a couple of other people who were going to be on his flight the next day to a hotel.

They all thanked her, and headed off to get their rooms.

Harry asked for a simple room. Just one bed and a shower with a TV. That would work for him for the night.

Hopefully his next flight wouldn't be so…weird.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. And yes, all chapters will be that long or longer, so it will take me a while to update it. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Welcome, James Evans

Listen, disclaimer! Check chapter one for disclaimers! But I do own 'Club Obsidian' it's MY idea! You can't have it! Mine! Oops…sorry, I had Pepsi today. Not good!

What Happens In LA Stays In LA 

Chapter Two: Entering LA, Welcome

July 2, 2006

Harry groaned and breathed in the fresh air of the Los Angeles International Airport.

"Air!" he yelled.

Some people stared.

"You okay, kid?" asked a man who had gotten off the plane with Harry.

"I'm just fine, now. I got stuck on the plane with a woman on the inside of the seats, and she had to get up every five minutes, and came back with _way_ too much _very_ strong cologne on."

"That sucks."

"Thank you." _Now…where are my bags? Oh, yeah, in my pocket. Well then, where is the exit?_

Harry looked around the chaos and confusion that was the airport.

He noticed a security guard. _Thank you, Merlin!_

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the exit." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, it's thataway." The guard pointed towards a bunch of glass sliding doors that held a sign overhead "Exit".

"Thank you."

Harry now felt sufficiently stupid.

Harry left, weaving his way in and out of the people going to and fro.

Harry stepped outside, and looked around. Sunny, warm…very nice. VERY LOUD!

"Okay, Harry. Here we go." He muttered, and set off across the street, only to nearly get run over.

The black and purple-flamed car squealed to a stop, and a female leaned her head out. "Yo, bastard! Watch where you're goin' ya crazy sunnova-"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to!"

Harry ran off, breathing hard.

He hid in a dark alley, catching his breath. People here weren't too friendly. That cabbie guy had been right.

Harry took out his ring, and tapped the ankh with his wand.

After a thousand swirling colors, nearly throwing up, and landing on his ass, Harry landed in front of a house.

A VERY LARGE HOUSE.

Harry looked up at it. Damn, this place was a mansion!

Black stone covered it, silver-lined marble on the front porch. Those large support beams came up every few feet to hold up the balcony, pure, unscathed black and gold-mixed marble.

Harry stared. _This is where I'm going to live? Damn, Siri, thank you!_

He got up, and pulled a key out of his pocket. It had come with the letter, and he assumed it would open the front door.

Harry walked up the large front steps, and opened the front door.

A house elf was there to meet him. This one was dressed in a very cute outfit. Apparently Sirius had been there before his…accident…and had the elves properly attired. 'She' was wearing a usual maid's outfit, but made much more simply and not as frilly.

"Hello, sir! Is you Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Yes…Yes I am."

"Ah, Mr. Black informed Shiri Mr. Potter would be coming a few months ago. That is how Shiri knew Master Potter would be coming." (Before anyone asks any questions about that, Sirius said that Harry would be coming with him to the house sometime soon. Just to clear that up.)

"Oh…thank you, Shiri. Um…could you please…show me to my room?"

"Of course, sir! Is sir hungry?" Shiri led Harry up the wide spiral stairs.

"Um…kind of. But I don't want you going out of your way…"

"Its fine, sir. We love to work. It's what we live for."

"Oh…is that how all house elves think?"

"Yes, sir. Shiri believes that House Elves were put on Earth to serve the big people. And we enjoy it. We get clothes, food, and a roof over our heads. We are happy." Her smile widened, leading Harry up a very extensive staircase.

The halls of the house were very well furnished, colored in Gryffindor colors of red and gold. A few rooms of black and silver caught his eyes.

Also, a portrait of him and his parents when he was a baby was hung in the hallway.

A million different recent pictures hung on the wall opposite it, along with pictures of the Marauders, and Lily.

"Wow…" his room's door opened, revealing the spacious room.

The walls were painted a warm blood red, leading down to a cream colored carpet. A chest of drawers, bedside table, and mirror stood against the left wall of the room, all made of almost-black oak.

The bed was placed directly beside the open window that led out to a balcony overlooking the beach and the ocean, the gossamer curtains floating in the briny breeze.

The bed itself was decorated with white down pillows, a black comforter and blood red satin sheets.

A door stood to his right, apparently leading to his closet and another stood to his left, leading to his personal bathroom.

"Wow…thank you, Shiri."

"You is welcome, sir. Shall we prepare lunch for you?"

"Um…no thank you Shiri. I think I'll also explore the house a little."

"Alright sir. Shiri will be in kitchen if Master needs Shiri for anything."

"Thank you, Shiri."

She left, and Harry collapsed on his new bed. He couldn't believe this. He had a large room of his own…hell, a large HOUSE of his own, and there was no way that anyone could take it from him that he could think of.

Harry got up and placed his trunk on the floor, pushing the little button. He pulled the trunk open and started taking out his stuff, placing all of his books on the shelf he found above his large mirror.

He took out his clothes and hung them up in his apparently walk-in closet?

"Damn, this is bigger than my room back at the Dursley's…" he muttered, finally hanging up his last article of clothing. Sure, he didn't have much, but that meant he'd have to go shopping soon.

Harry strode back over to his trunk, pulling out his potion's stuff and placing it all on a shelf above his clothes rack.

"There. I'm unpacked." _Time to explore the house._

Harry left his room, looking up and down the halls and picked a random direction to head and started walking around, peeking into rooms whenever he felt like it.

Apparently the house had thirteen bedrooms, a bathroom for each, a very spacious living room, a greeting hall, pool hall and a recreation room that was in the basement.

The Rec Room had been filled with a pool table, air hockey, video game systems and darts. There was also a screen that had apparently been built into the wall that was bigger than Harry with bookshelves on either side filled with DVD's, VHS's, and video games of almost every genre.

Harry's jaw had dropped. Damn, Sirius wasn't kidding when he'd said that it was the best of all of the houses that he now owned.

The teen headed back up to his room and decided to go out on the balcony and sit down on the reclining beach chair he found there, resting as he stared out at the beach.

"Wow…" he whispered. "This is great."

The golden sun shone down on the water and sand, giving it a glowing quality.

People covered the beach, having fun.

"I can see why Sirius loved it here. Maybe I can be my real self here." He snickered. "Hell, maybe I can even lose the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' image." _That would be fun to go back to England with, a new attitude and a new look. _

_Now, where should I go?_

Harry noticed a mall by the beach. _That'll do._

"Shiri!"

"Yes, sir?" said elf appeared by his leg.

"I'm going out. Could you watch the house for me till I get back?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." He patted her on the head.

She giggled. Shiri really seemed to like receiving attention.

Harry walked down the front steps of Sirius's…no, his house, and headed in the direction of the mall he had seen.

**Sunset Beach Square Mall**

Harry looked around. Stores stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction.

_Well, I'd best get started._

Harry wandered down the walkway, dodging women and men carrying bags full of stuff or talking on their cell phones.

After weaving in and out of the slightly rude people, he spotted a bookstore called Waldenbooks. He shook his head. He didn't really need any more books…but oh hell!

Harry sighed and went in, looking around the slightly small store.

Harry wandered around the store, trying to find some more books. Wizarding books weren't very interesting. Good for school and nothing else, in his opinion.

Books covered every wall, along with DVD's, TCG's, and what seemed to be huge-headed stuffed toys that resembled people. _What in the world? What are those things? _

Harry shook his head, and stared at a shelf of oddly-colorful books.

Apparently, according to the sign hanging above them, they were called…manga?

_Hmmm…well, some of these seem interesting. _

Harry looked over a lot of the titles, kind of stumped at the pure stupidity of some. _SGT Frog? Tokyo Mew Mew? …WTF! _(No offense meant to those of you who read and enjoy these manga…I'm a TMM fan myself. But SGT Frog gives me the creeps…)

Harry rose an eyebrow at the certain comics he found…very odd, but he found a few that intrigued him.

Harry paused before picking a few up. _I really don't think I should buy too many books…_

Harry sighed. _Oh why the hell not?_

Quarter of an hour later, Harry left the store laden down with five near-to-bursting bags full of books.

He quickly ducked down into a small alley in the mall, and shrunk all of his bags, putting them in his pocket.

Being a legal wizard now was a really handy thing.

He came out of his hidey-hole, and continued on.

Not many other cool places…well, except for a few…

Harry paused in front of a HUGE store called FYE. (My fave store EVER)

He blinked, then went in. It was quite obviously a CD store.

He looked around, and found some CD's that looked interesting. Most of them consisted of being in the rock genre.

He shrugged, going up to buy them. After getting ogled by the lady behind the counter while she was ringing up his purchases, he also bought a small portable CD player, along with some batteries. This CD player had a clip that attached to your pantsline. With that, he left, ripping all of the covers off of his CD's, and popping one in. Heavy guitar reached his ears through the earphones gently covering his ears, and he found that he kind of liked the way the guitars screamed at him.

_I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with  
But there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That doesn't believe that don't believe in me_

**(Jesus of Suburbia: Green Day: American Idiot Album)**

Harry clipped the CD player to his jeans-pocket, and continued on his way, bobbing his head slightly to the songs of a band called Green Day. (THEY ROCK!)

After about two hours of searching around the three-story mall, Harry was getting tired.

_Damn. This place is huge!_

Harry stopped in front of a large store that looked like a dungeon.

_Club Obsidian? What kind of name is that? Well, I checked everywhere else._

True. He had checked everywhere. American Eagle…that place made him twitch for some reason. Hot Topic…it was a little…extravagant for his taste. He had completely ignored _Rave_, _Body Shop_, and _5:7:9_. They were girl stores.

Harry stepped through the black beaded curtain that covered the entrance, and blinked.

This place was surprising to say the least.

It had a Hot Topic look, but it felt a little friendlier in some way. Also, more surreal.

Everything was black, red, blue, silver, and gold…some pink. But not much.

He liked it.

"Yo, can I help you?" asked a girl. She had brown hair with black streaks in it, and was wearing an outfit that was very cool in his book. Her eyes were an interesting shade of violet-blue. Probably contacts.

She wore a black tank-top with three different sleeves and a pair of tight black pants with red lining them. The shirt said 'Bother me, and I'll bite your head off,' with a sleeping wolf on the front, blood dripping from its fangs.

"Um…I'm just looking around. But, I'm also looking for a new look. Apparently my current one makes me look…well…" he left the statement hanging, not really knowing how he looked.

"Well, hun, if you want me to be frankly honest, it makes you look like a total dork and like your mom dressed you. So, what's your name?"

"I'm…" Harry paused. He couldn't give out his real name in a place like this. That would make it easier for the Order to track him. He decided to keep the name he had given Lalaine on the plane. "James Evans."

"Cool. I'm Vivian. Well, let me get you one of our make-over kids and we'll get started. Yo! Mina!" Vivian yelled.

"What?" came an irritated voice, obviously female. _Well doesn't she sound like the happiest person in the world…_

"Victim!" _Why do I really not like the way she said that?_

"Really? How bad?" she sounded interested at this point.

"Come see for yourself!"

Out of the back room came a girl that made Harry's jaw mentally drop.

She was beautiful! Black hair like a raven's wing fell over her right shoulder in a graceful braid. Her eyes were the color of deep, uncut amethyst, swirling with mischievousness. A pair of black Tripp Bondage pants with purple lining hung loosely on her legs and hips, and a black shirt clung to her form, white writing reading 'I used to have superhuman powers…but my psychiatrists took them away…'

She cringed. "Ow…damn kid! Who dressed you, your grandma?"

"I don't have one."

"You foreign?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Um, no duh!" she imitated his proper British accent. Apparently his…proper accent…made him stand out in America. Course, he spoke like just about everybody else in England…so he didn't understand why people sometimes had a hard time understanding him. They were the ones whom he couldn't understand.

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." She winked at him, smirking flirtatiously. "I find it adorable!"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Minako…sorry, Zach. She's obsessed with guys with accents."

"Oh shove off!"

"Don't you mean 'bugger off'?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Its British teen slang. 'Bugger off' means 'Get fucked up the ass.'"

"Wow…that's a fun word!" Vivian repeated it over and over again.

"Okay, you got it. So, this is the guy I gotta change?" Minako pointed a pale, slender finger at him, and he noticed that her nails were painted black with silver tips.

"Yep."

"Good. I get to mentally scar a guy for life!"

_Yeah, lots of luck. I've been through too much already. What could a makeover do? _

Minako grabbed his hand and dragged him off to a different part of the store, where all of the shirts, pants, and hoodies hung.

Minako picked up a large assortment of clothes and handed them to him. She shoved him and all of the clothes into the dressing room, yelling at him through the door which ones to try on together.

The first outfit was a Green Day Heart Grenade Button-up shirt and Tripp Handcuff and Pyramid stud pants. Minako loved it, and gave him another outfit to put on, taking the one that he had just tried.

After an hour, hundreds of outfits followed in the same fashion, he finally found one that he absolutely loved. (Course, he'd liked a lot of the ones before that one, but this one was really good.) Tripp Black and Blue Skull Stud Zip-off Pants, and a black shirt with the words: _Sarcasm, it beats killing people._

Harry grinned at his reflection, he really liked this one.

After yet another hour, Harry had enough outfits to fill his new walk-in closet.

Harry took out his credit card, punched in the number, and paid for his clothes.


	3. Clear BraceletsNever Wear Them

Hey! This chapter is going over the new characters that are going to become Harry's friends. Or rather, Zach's friends. Y'see, I came up with the idea that Harry would become someone else around his new friends, but act like the usual Gryffindor Golden Boy around Hogwarts. Get him around his new friends, and out comes Zach Chescher.

Pay attention to the descriptions, or you'll never know what they look like.

Speaking

_Thoughts _

Under the Light of the Blood Red Moon 

Chapter Three: Clear Bracelets…Never Wear Them

Harry was curled up under his comfortably warm covers, trying to remain asleep.

Harry groaned.

Shiri was currently poking him to wake up. "Master Potter. Mr. Potter needs to wake up now. Mr. Potter's going to be late for his meeting with those children at the beach."

"Mpft! Shiri! What time is it?"

"Eleven forty-five."

"WHAT?" Harry jumped out of bed and yanked on a pair of swimming trunks, the blood-red ones with a little evil grinning face on the corner. All over in black writing was 'The only way to get rid of temptation is to give into it.' (That's actually true.)

Harry grabbed a pair of his new black skater-shorts with red lining on the seams, and a red short-sleeve with a picture of a Chimera on the front chomping down on a Basilisk.

Very graphic, but it was cool. Harry pulled on a pair of black sandals and grabbed a towel and baseball cap. His cap was, again, black and red. But it had the Gryffindor symbol on the front.

Shiri handed him a beach bag. "Here, Master Potter. Foods for you and your friends."

"Thank you, Shiri. What would I do without you?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

She held up a small chain bracelet. It was black silver and had a Wevryn with sapphire's for eyes hanging from one of the holes. It had been a gift from Sirius.

"Oh, thank you, Shiri." Harry locked it around his wrist, and ran out the door.

Once he got halfway to the beach, Harry realized something. _Where the hell are the tide pools?_

Harry shrugged. He walked up to a boy on the beach. "'Scuse me? Do you know where I can find the tide…"

The guy walked right past him.

After a couple of polite tries, Harry sighed. _Time to go Zach._

"Oi!" Harry walked up to a girl.

"Yeah?" she snapped, but her eyes widened considerably as she took in Harry's image.

"I mean, yes? Can I help you, honey?" she batted her eyelashes.

The girl was your average American Beach-Bunny. Bleached blonde hair, contact-induced way-too blue eyes, surgically sized breasts…you get the idea.

"Where are the tide pools?"

She blinked. "They're over there." She pointed a French-manicured fingernail towards the far side of the beach.

"Thanks." Harry jogged off in the direction he had seen the girl point.

As Harry neared the tide pools, which were actually just a bunch of holes in the sand filled with water and all kinds of creatures, he heard splashing and laughter. Both male and female.

Harry had to climb over a rock to get there, but as he came over the top, a familiar voice yelled.

"Zach?"

Harry yelped. "Bloody hell!" He held tight to the rock, keeping his beach bag close. He looked over his shoulder.

There was Minako and Vivian. Along with Adrien, Gabriel, Cory, Bo, Alex and Jamie.

Near them were five other girls. "Minako? Vivian?"

"Yo! If it ain't my latest project!" Minako grinned, showing off elongated canines.

Harry jumped down from the top of the boulder, which was a good eight feet, and landed on both feet, crouching like a cat.

"Cat-boy strikes again!" Gabriel teased. "Trying to impress Mina, eh?"

"Bugger off!" Harry snapped. "Hey, Gabriel, Adrien, Cory, Bo, Jamie, Alex." _Thank Merlin I don't blush easily._

Harry finally took a good look at the group around him.

Cory was be-decked in all black with no other color anywhere besides his all-too-pale skin. Black lipstick and eyeliner was easily spotted on his skin, as was his black nail polish. His black hair reached to his shoulders, shadowing his jade-colored eyes.

Bo was wearing the traditional baggy clothing that looked ready to fall off. Red shirt with Flamey on the front, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, along with the usual loose-around-the-knees shorts. His hair was cut short in a messy style, just like his. Except Bo's was colored auburn-red with brown roots, and sky-grey eyes.

Alex wore an outfit exactly like Cory's, only he was wearing a black tank top and red sex bracelets. His hair was a natural chocolate-brown, his eyes the same color, only having a red tint in them.

Jamie's shirt was yellow, short-sleeved, wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that were kind of baggy on the hips, revealing some of his red boxers.

_Okay, I didn't wanna see that._ Harry mentally winced.

Then, Harry was introduced to the 'girlfriends.'

Samantha, Adrien's girl, was Alex's little sister, and looked just like him…hairstyle and all. She wore a dark red sundress that covered her ankles, along with yellow jelly bracelets with a few blue mixed in.

He noticed that none of the girls were wearing shoes, they were all wearing some form of sundress.

Zoe, Alex's girlfriend, had natural golden-blonde hair and tanned skin that came from her extensive work on the beach as a lifeguard. Her blue eyes had touches of green in them, making them look like a wild ocean. Her dress was a sky blue.

Dez, Bo's girlfriend, her hair was died a near-black blue that fell to her chin, and her eyes were a violet color. Her dress was sea-foam green.

Rachel, Cory's girlfriend, wore a black sundress that was kind of pretty in his opinion, having red lace rose patterns going across it. Her hair was a golden blonde color, falling to tickle her shoulders. Her eyes were the closest to his eye color he had ever seen, but hers had an amber tint to them that made her seem kind of vampiric. Her pale complexion didn't help the image much.

And last but not least was Corina. Her hair was dyed blue and her eyes were the same color. Apparently, blue was her favorite color, cause her dress was the same color.

Minako and Vivian were both wearing red and black.

Vivian wore a red tank top that hung off her body, and a pair of short-short black shorts.

Minako wore a black work-out sports shirt (otherwise known as a sports bra)and a pair of red short-shorts. Her hair was held up in a red scrunchie, save for thick strands that hung in front of her ears.

"Hey! You guys ready to go swimming?" Bo smirked.

The other guys nodded, and pulled off their usual outfits, revealing their swimming trunks. They all were wearing black.

Harry merely sat down on a boulder, letting his toes barely skim the water. "You guys go ahead, I'll stay right here."

The girls started to pull off their dresses, and then ran into the water.

Harry's eyes followed Minako's movements as she pulled off her shorts and shirt, revealing her blood-red bikini.

Harry gulped. _Okay, Potter, keep a hold on yourself._

Minako dove under the water, then came up, water flying every which way from her ponytail.

Water trailed down her body, making her bathing suit stick to her even more than before.

Harry turned around and focused on the water._ What is going on! Bloody hell! Your pants aren't that loose!_

After a full half hour, Minako noticed Harry sitting by himself on the boulder.

"Oy! Zach!"

He turned to her, green eyes shining behind his glasses. "Yeah?"

"Come on, join us!"

"No thanks!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Adrian yelled.

"Uh…sorry, I don't like swimming." Harry said, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Bullshit!" Gabriel yelled.

The other girls giggled, playing Chicken Fight. "C'mon Zach!"

"NO!"

Minako shook her head, and swam up to him.

(Harry is sitting on a boulder that is near the deep part of the ocean, making it easy for Minako to swim to him.)

"C'mon, Zach. Why won't you swim with us?"

"I don't want to."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"NO!"

Minako noticed the jelly bracelets on his wrists. One certain color made the wheels in her head turn.

"Zach?"

"What?"

"Can I see your wrist?"

"Why?"

"I wanna see your bracelet."

"Fine." Harry hung down his wrist, and Minako snapped his clear bracelet.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"You have to come into the water."

"Why?"

"When you wear those bracelets, each color means something different. Why do you think they're called 'sex bracelets'? When someone snaps one, you have to do what the color indicates. I snapped your clear one, so that means that you have to do whatever I want. And I want you to come into the water."

"I'm not doing---GACK!" Harry slammed into the water on his back, courtesy of Adrian picking him up and dumping him in.

"Way to go, Adrien!" Minako clapped.

Everyone waited for Harry to come up as the water stilled. Nearly a minute had passed.

"Zach?" Minako muttered. "ZACH?" she yelled. _Oh no! Maybe he can't swim? Damn it! _

She dove under the water, swimming as fast as she could.

Her eyes searched the sunlit waters, and found a dark figure lying on the sand a few feet under her. His black hair flowed with the water's current, eyes closed, chest not moving. He looked like he was asleep, but that wasn't the case. His glasses had apparently fallen off during his fall.

She swam down to him, grabbed him, and swam back to the surface, one of her arms wrapped around his chest. _Thank GOD he is light._

Minako pulled herself on the beach, and laid him out.

She pressed her ear to his chest…no heartbeat.

"ZACH!" she pressed his chest with her compressed hands, pinched his nose, and blew air into his cold mouth.

She repeated this process for a minute, until Zach suddenly coughed and heaved up a large amount of seawater.

"Ah, thank GOD!" Minako sighed, hanging her head.

"What…:cough: the hell happened?"

"Adrien threw you into the water and you drowned. Or, rather, you tried to."

Harry sighed.

Then Minako smacked him upside the head. "Ningen wo baka! Naze ka maro anout maro kugen en'ei? Maro jishou nai ganken!"

Harry blinked. "What?"

Minako caught herself. "Whoops. I said, 'You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim? You could have DIED!"

Harry looked down. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you. It's just… I was never taught how to swim. My _family_ didn't think my safety in a pool was important."

(There will be a change in POV, here, kay?)

Minako looked at the boy. He spat out the name 'family' like it was a type of sickening curse word. Did he really hate his family that much? What had they done to him?

Her amethyst eyes locked on Zach's own emerald eyes.

For just a second, she saw through the window in his soul.

He was sad. Depressed to thoughts of suicide. Something bad had happened. Many bad things had happened to this boy. His entire life was a roller coaster. He was happy and carefree, loving every moment as if it were his last, then everything fell in a downward spiral, putting him through betrayal, pain both emotional and physical, heartbreak…so many of the worst things that could happen to any human souls had been forced onto this boy's heart, leaving scars that would never heal. 'How the hell can he laugh and smile at all?'

She'd been through her share of hardships and pain, but nothing compared to this…hell that Zach Chescher was forced to live through.

Her eyes shone with pity on the boy in front of her.

"What?" he asked, slightly ticked at the pitying look. He apparently didn't like pity. The window was shut, locked, and the curtains were drawn.

"Nothing. Maybe I could teach you?"

"To do what?"

"Swim, you nimrod."

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"…"

"Think it over." She stood and walked back into the water, leaving him with Adrien, who had come over during their little talk.

"Listen, man, I'm SO sorry. If I'd known you couldn't swim…"

"Forget it. You didn't know, therefore it isn't your fault. Anyway, they say that near-death experiences can make you rethink your life."

Adrien laughed. "Damn, never thought you to be one who thought on the positive side of things."

"I don't…usually."

The two lapsed into comfortable silence.

For once, Harry felt at ease with these people.

They were different, and didn't care. They loved what they were, they accepted it, and took the world as either Hell or normal, depending on what happened.

Harry smiled as he watched Minako fighting Rachel on the shoulders of Dez.

Minako won.

A sudden thought entered his head. _The old Harry Potter wouldn't want to learn how to swim, but the new Zach Chescher would. Also, it would give me an excuse to be with Minako. Wait…where'd that come from? No, I don't want to be close to her…do I? Well, she is really very pretty. Maybe I could learn how to swim…it would prove useful. Anyway, I came on this vacation to run away from what I used to be…and the person I used to be didn't know how to swim. _

Harry smiled. "Yo, Minako!"

"Yeah?"

"You still up to those swimming lessons?" Harry shot her a flirtatious smile.

Minako smirked. "Hell yeah! If you can handle it!"

"Bring it on!"

Oh how fools rush in…

A/N: Well, there's the end of chapter three. Tell me what you think!


	4. Club Obsidian Night Bloom

Hey! Look, the club I use in here belongs to KawaiiNekoYokai. She's the one that came up with it. I'm just borrowing it. I also don't own Yeah! By Usher, or Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats.

Chapter Four: Club Obsidian Night Bloom

Harry collapsed on the beach, exhausted. His wet hair spilled over his forehead, hanging into his eyes.

His glasses were currently in his beach bag, seeing as how he couldn't swim with them on.

"So, had enough?" Minako smirked at her 'student.' The boy learned fast, and he was a powerful swimmer…but he didn't have too much confidence in himself. "Y'know, you could get much better much faster if you'd only have a little more confidence in yourself."

Harry rose an eyebrow at the foggy girl in front of him. _I should never have taken my glasses off. I can't see a bloody thing!_

"I'll answer you as soon as I can see." Harry dug around in his beach bag and pulled out his glasses, placing them on his nose. "There. Please tell me that's all the lesson for today!" Harry whined.

Minako smiled. He didn't realize how adorable he looked when he whined and pouted like that. "Okay…I was going to have you work on the whole underwater thing, but I guess you've worked hard enough today."

Harry sighed. "Thank you!" The teenage superhero flopped onto the beach blanket beneath him.

Adrien was yelling at them. "Hey guys!"

"What is it?" Harry yelled back, annoyed. Damn, and he had just gotten comfortable, too.

"We're going to Obsidian NightBloom later, you wanna come?"

"I dunno…"

Minako gave him a pout.

"Damn. You had to look at me like that, didn't you?"

Even though she had only known him for two days, she already knew some of his weaknesses. Her puppy pout was one of the major ones.

She smirked. "He'll be there."

"Good. We need to introduce him to the joys of clubbing!"

"Clubbing? You're going to hit me with a club? That doesn't sound like joy unless you're a masochist." Harry blinked. _I'm really beginning to think that these guys aren't as sane as I though they were. Course, that didn't rank too high at the beginning anyway. _

Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Clubbing, refers to us going to parties with a bunch of people we don't know." Minako choked out.

"Oh…" Harry blushed, hiding his head in his knees. _Damn. Now I feel like a real idiot. _Sure, he liked the fact.

"Oh, is ickle Zachie-kins embawwassed?" This…endearing observation came from Gabriel, using his best baby voice. Yet, that made him sound gay.

"Bugger off, Gabriel! Man, do I feel like such a plonker."

"What's a plonker?" Adrien asked. He'd heard Zach call them that a few times, and was getting frustrated at not knowing what it meant.

"It means 'idiot' in British." Harry sighed, forehead resting on his knees.

"Oh…Hey! You've been calling me an idiot this whole time?"

Harry laughed.

Minako smiled at hearing Zach laugh.

Whenever he laughed, it seemed like everyone smiled.

He was a very easy person to get along with, even though she knew he was keeping something from them. She'd always been good at telling these things.

_Well, even if he's hiding something, it's his business. Everyone has stuff in their pasts that they don't want other people to know about, so why am I worried? I mean, he sure seems nice enough. Even though he does remind me of…the other Zach. _

Minako shivered in remembrance as she lay on her towel, eyes closing to sleep for as long as these idiots would let her.

(This is now going to a Flashback. Kay? This is a bit of history on Minako.)

Hogwarts: Medieval Europe

Minako Yami's head drooped onto the desk, the boring History of Magic class lulling her to sleep. The melodic voice of Helga Hufflepuff wasn't helping in the least, either.  
"Miss Yami? Miss Yami? Miss Yami?"  
Minako shot out of her desk and fell to the ground. "I'm awake! Just not up!"  
Professor Hufflepuff shook her head. "Minako, what am I going to do with you? I was lecturing on vampire problems in the past and how to identify them. If you don't listen, then how will you know what they look like?"  
"I don't know. Ask one?" the young Japanese girl's voice dripped with sarcasm that was not concealed.  
"Okay, Miss Yami. You can serve detention with Professor Slytherin tonight then."  
Minako groaned. He may have been her house leader, but she still didn't really like him.  
The bell rang for the end of classes and Minako stood, straightening her dress before picking up her knapsack and walking out the door with the other students.  
To anyone who looked at Minako, they would have wanted to run over and introduce themselves, which they usually did.  
Minako Yami was sixteen and was very wise for her age. She didn't act it, in fact she was quite the troublemaker, she was also one of Salazar Slytherin's favorites. Her ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her delicate porcelain face and causing her beautiful amethyst-violet eyes to stand out even more. These eyes were what drew people to her. Oh yes, Minako was the princess of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she didn't care who knew it. Unlike most Slytherin's, Minako made friends with **everyone**. Or at least she tried to. Heck, her boyfriend, Zachariah James Alexander Potter, was a Gryffindor 7th year.  
Minako sighed as she thought of her boyfriend of three years. Yes, Zachary Potter was the heartthrob of the school. Many girls wanted him, but Minako had him. She didn't even know why he chose her of all people.  
"Yo! Minako!"  
Minako turned and was caught into the embrace of a seventh-year Gryffindor, Zach. Minako laughed and punched his arm. "Come on, you lug! Put me down!"  
"Whatever." The Gryffindor heart-throb put her down, and none-too-gently either.  
Minako thought that was a little weird for a boyfriend to do to his girlfriend, but said nothing.  
Zachary Potter was never one of the kind and gently boyfriend types. The kind that Minako wanted with all her heart. Sure, she loved Zachary, but she wouldn't mind if he were a bit warmer.  
Minako smiled as she looked at Zachary. His always-messy raven hair, calculating emerald eyes that always seemed to be mocking you, and a 6' 2"frame, Zachary towered over Minako by a good bit. The tips of her bangs barely tickled his chest. That was why he always called her my two names. 'Mina-chan' or 'Chibiko' (Little child). Minako turned to mush whenever he called her that, but she always acted indignant.  
Minako straightened her Slytherin gown, an emerald green velvet dress that covered her feet, a tiara made of silver ivy leaves with an emerald teardrop in the middle, and a black velvet choker.  
"Well, I wish we got to dress like you Slytherins." Zachary pouted. He wore the usual tunic and slacks for boys, yet his were crimson and gold. That was just it, Zachary felt that he should be in Slytherin. Yet, the Sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor.  
Minako laughed. "Aw, come on! You look so cute when you're pouting!"  
She stopped laughing when he growled. That was the one thing his family had a real talent for, growling. As well as Quidditch, DADA…the list goes on.

Zachary came from a long line of very formidable wizards of good manners, but Zachary broke that. His family was soft-spoken, and never got into trouble in anything. Zachary was the black sheep of the family. He was in detention three times a week, and was louder than anyone Minako knew. Course, he was Godric Gryffindors grandson. And Godric was the loudest and the biggest troublemaker you'd ever meet.  
"Hah! I'm not the one who was pouting this morning because she didn't get an O on her Potions paper. All you got was an E."  
"Oh, this coming from the boy who got a D."  
"Shut up, Chibiko!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Okay. Jeesh."  
Minako smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later! I'm going to the forest again."  
"Oh, Midnight again?"  
"Yeah. I think she's going into early labor. I've been getting an odd vibe from the Forest all day."  
"Hmph. You're the only one in this school who would ever try and take care of a Black Unicorn. Lots of wizards don't like them. Me for one. Those things will ruin your life one day, you just wait and see."  
"Oh, whatever. You worry too much, Zach."  
With that, Minako left.

Why couldn't she just listen to her boyfriend for once in her life?

_:In the forest:_

Minako had to dodge many teachers to get to the forest. They knew about her unicorn care, and Slytherin had been convinced by the others to let her continue it.  
Minako smiled as she reached a clearing by an old tree surrounded by twisted roots that formed a wall around the grass-strewn clearing. A very small one, but a wall all the same.  
"Midnight!" Minako called. Nothing. Minako tried again. "Midnight! Where are you?"  
Still nothing.  
Minako hmphed and walked around the tree. After taking only ten steps, her foot landed in something wet.  
"Ew! What the heck?" She looked down and nearly fainted. The puddle was a deep silver color and was thick and sticky. Minako knew what it was from past experiences of having it coating her arms and splashing over her dresses...and now it sickened her to see a puddle of it at her feet…unicorn blood.  
"Midnight!" her calls became more panicked.  
Suddenly, a flash of black caught her eye on the other side of the tree, and she ran towards it, only to freeze in her tracks.  
A graceful, ebony colored unicorn lay on its side, silver liquid in a large puddle around it. It's horn was broken off and there were deep gashes in it's body.  
"Midnight?" she voiced, her voice barely above a whisper. She walked slowly towards the slain unicorn and lightly touched its fine hair.  
"Midnight?" Her skin was as cold as ice, and that was not normal for Midnight. Usually Midnight, like any other unicorn, was warmer than anything she'd ever felt before.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the once very lively unicorn. She'd been in the ending stages of her pregnancy, and she was one of the few true friends that Minako had and confided in.  
"**Midnight!"** Minako screamed, her cry ringing through the somewhat empty clearing.  
"What's the matter, little one?" asked a voice behind her.  
Minako turned, and saw a young man there, his hair black and pulled at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail and his unnaturally ebony eyes.  
"Wh-Who are you?"  
"My name is Char. Char Matheson. Is that your unicorn?"  
"N-no. She's not. She was just a really good friend." Minako wiped away the moisture gathering in her eyes, and stiffened when Char's arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
"It's okay. I know you'll find another unicorn, Minako Yami."  
"H-how did you know my name?"  
"I know everything about you. I'm a seventh year at your school."  
"Oh, I've never seen you before."  
"I like to stay hidden." Was Char's simple answer. "Miss Yami, have you ever wondered what a vampire is like?"

_What's with the sudden change in subject? What do vampires have to do with Midnight's death? Oh whatever. _"Huh? Uh…yeah, actually. They sound fascinating. I wouldn't wanna meet one, though." She laughed…a hollow, empty laugh that matched the deepened depression in her darkened amethyst eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I was a vampire?"

"I'd ask if a Bludger hit you too many times in the"  
He suddenly turned her around and pressed his lips to hers, causing her thoughts to freeze.

His lips were so cold…they froze her lips, tying them together. His kiss was just like Zach's…hard, not caring if he hurt her, rough and so unloving.

Minako felt a strange feeling in her heart begin to grow and she squirmed as Char started to kiss her neck.  
"Hey, let me go Char! This isn't funny!" She squirmed even harder and then screamed when a fierce pain erupted from her throat. Then, all was black.

**:Midnight in the forest:**

Minako opened her eyes and moaned. Her head hurt, and there was an intense pain wracking her body. What was going on? She had this weird thirst...but for what? She didn't know.  
Suddenly, she found that she could see very well in the dark, she could smell the blood from Midnight's wounds, even the scent of the flowers in the forest with startling clarity.  
A snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned to see Zachary.  
"Minako? Are you okay? You didn't come to dinner, so...Whoa! What happened to Midnight?" he stepped closer to her and kneeled next to her. "Is she...?"  
Minako just whimpered in pain. _What's happening to me?_  
Zachary turned to her and his eyes filled with worry. "Mina-"  
His words cut off as Minako kissed him harshly. Usually Minako was the gently one who would wait to be kissed, not take the initiative.  
He moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist as her lips trailed a line from his mouth to his throat.

In her mouth, Minako felt her canines lengthen, and they started to ache. She could feel blood coursing through the vein in his neck, and it only made her teeth ache more. The pain was beginning to feel unbearable. _How can I relieve this pain? _  
Zachary's eyes drooped, and he loosened his hold on Minako's waist, but his emerald eyes snapped back open when Minako bit into his throat with elongated canines, causing him to cry out from the pain.

Thick, strong-tasting fluid flowed over her tongue. The taste was somewhere between strawberry wine and sangria…without the alcoholic affects. A sigh escaped Minako's lips. The pain in her teeth was finally gone. The blood tasted good, and she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Something deep inside her was screaming…_Should I keep going? _

**Of course you should. You're only just a fledgling. You need to drink all of him. **

Minako didn't know who that voice belonged to, but it was familiar to her from somewhere…she just couldn't place where.  
Minako kept her hold on him until there was no blood left in his body. The blood flowing into her mouth ran dry, and she heard a scream vibrate his throat as his heartbeat slowly dwindled…until it shuddered to a stop.

Minako ripped her teeth from his neck and threw him to the ground roughly.  
She stood and didn't bother to wipe the warm blood creating a small river down to her chin from the corner of her blood-coated lips. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt better. She licked the blood from her lips.  
A light clapping sound made her jump.  
She turned once again to see Char, leaning against a tree and clapping politely. "Well done, Minako, very well done. You did that with no help. Very surprising, actually."  
"What is going on?" Minako gasped out, she was a little breathless from all the excitement of the day.  
"Well, you're a vampire now, my dear."  
"A...a vampire?"

"Yes. And now you have killed your boyfriend, the one who trusted you with his life. Well, he shouldn't have trusted you with that much, seeing as how you took it away from him."  
Minako shook with rage, her fists clenched. "You...**you did this to me!"** she cried, and ran towards him, fist raised.  
Char merely caught her fist and pulled her close to him. He whispered into her ear. "My dear, you may want to watch that anger of yours, it will get you into trouble one of these days."

Char pushed her away as if she were a mere ball of fluff, and she fell onto her ass.  
"Well, my dear, I suggest you leave here and go somewhere else far, far away. Everyone will notice that Zachary is dead. And they will be able to tell what killed him. And it will point at you. Because I am a Head Boy. No one could suspect me of murder. Yet, you are not anything of high rank. So, I suggest you leave. Leave and never return, my beautiful little Raven."  
With that said, he disappeared, leaving Minako to cry all alone in the dark and lonely forest. Now she knew why it was called the Forest of Death.  
The next day, the gamekeeper found Zachary's body in the forest, and his parents were notified. Everyone missed him, but everyone kept wondering why Minako Yami was gone as well. No one ever heard from her again.  
Rumor said she had left the country with a ship to some unknown country after hearing Zachary was dead, not wanting to be reminded of hurtful memories.  
(End Flashback/ Daydream)

"Minako?" Zach's voice resonated in her head. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Minako looked at him. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I've gotta go get ready for the club. We'll come pick you up"

Zach interrupted her. "Uh, why don't you just tell me where it is?"

Minako looked at him suspiciously for a second, then sighed. "It's by that bar next to the Sunset Beach Square Mall. The club has a black and silver flower hanging above the door, but it's in a bit of an alcove, so you'll need to go down the alley next to the mall, and then down the steps. Tell them you're with Minako. Be there by…say seven-ish?"

Zach nodded. "Sure. See you guys then…" he paused. "Uh…Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you wear to something like this?"

"Leather and black."

"Oh…okay." _I guess I'll wear that outfit that Minako picked out for me while I was at Club Obsidian. Man, I am going to be blushing my entire time there, I just know it! _

With that, Zach returned home to get ready, seeing as how it was five o'clock already.

: Seven o'clock:

Harry stood in front of the mall, and sighed. He was late already.

_Damn it, Shiri just had to fuss about trying to straighten my hair. Guess she'll figure out like everyone else that nothing has been able to tame my hair before and probably never will. Might as well get this embarrassment over with. _

Harry walked down the alley, then down a staircase similar to the one he had to go through to get out of Knockturn alley. Very narrow.

He stopped at a thick iron door with a black and silver flower on top of it.

Harry rose a hand and knocked.

A voice came from behind it. "Whaddaya want?"

"I'm with Minako!"

"Oh…well, come on in."

The door opened, and Harry went in.

A mountain of a man stood by the door, obviously a bouncer.

"Go on, Minako's been here for a while. You must be the Brit she's waiting for."

Harry laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry walked past the bouncer…okay, so he scurried away, but that man was scary!

A blast of very loud music abused Harry's ears as he eased into the club.

Apparently, this wasn't a muggles-only club.

He saw quite a few things he knew were not human.

Faeries, obvious vampires, elves, and a thousand other creatures.

_Well…apparently my friends aren't muggles. Or they are and have friends that are wizards…Gah! Just forget it, I'm confusing myself. Now to find the others. _

Harry's emerald eyes searched the club, taking in his surroundings.

The walls were covered with black mirrors, but the mirrors had thousands of spider webs of thin cracks, mutilating the reflections and lights to create a very surreal and otherworldy atmosphere. The red, blue, and white strobe lights didn't help much.

Harry was starting to get dizzy.

A sudden yell of his fake name brought him to his senses.

"Yo! Zach!"

Harry looked up into the face of Gabriel, and smiled. "There you are!"

"Yeah, bout time you got here, you bastard! Minako's going stir-crazy!"

"Why?"

"Cause she wants to dance with you, duh!"

"But I can't dance!"

The two made their way toward the table, the taller one leading and ignoring the protests of the smaller.

Harry was forced down into a booth next to Minako. "Uh…hi, Minako. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. You just owe me a dance." She smiled like a fox, and Harry had this sinking feeling enter his stomach.

"Uh…I can't dance, Minako. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Harry mentally sighed in relief.

"I'll teach you."

"Say wha!"

"I'll. Teach. You." She pronounced each word as if she was speaking to a four-year-old.

Harry shook his head. "Uh…no. I mean, I can't dance. Even if someone taught me, I still wouldn't be able to."

"Have you ever even tried?" asked Dezzie.

"Uh…once. But that was a slow dance. I didn't even want to try dancing to a fast song."

"Well, usually it depends on the band or the music you're listening to." Minako smiled. "Come on, let's go."

She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Minako pulled Zach onto the dance floor, and once she found a good spot for her to teach him, she was able to look at his outfit.

Zach wore a pair of form-fitting leather jeans that covered the top part of his boots, and a shirt that she never thought he'd wear.

The shirt was more like a vest that was left open. This, too, was leather. A pair crisscrossing leather strips held the vest together. It would have been the perfect outfit for her to stare at his chest if he hadn't worn a black tank top underneath.

_Damn, he ruined the view. _

Minako turned to the DJ, who was near their corner of the club and got his attention.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want babe?"

"Could you play a song for me?"

"Sure thing."

She told him the song she wanted played.

"Kay, hon." He got on the intercom. "Hey, yo-yo! Someone just requested a song. Here we go, people."

The DJ pressed a button, and out played a beat very different from what Zach was obviously used to.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Zach asked.

Before Minako could answer, the lyrics blared out.

Peace up!  
A Town Down!  
Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!  
Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Zach looked like he was thinking. _Hm__…this song isn't too bad. It's better than the Weird Sisters and Celestina Worbeck…damn, that girl needs to get a voice. _

"So, Zach, you ready to learn how to dance?" she asked.

Zach nodded. "Sure."

**I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill**

Minako turned around to face him and smiled. "Zach, the only thing you really need to know is to listen to the music. I know this sounds majorly stupid, but listen to the beat of the music, and let your body move with it. Remember, nobody's perfect."

Zach sighed. "I knew that already." _Cause I'm definitely one of those people that are far from perfect. _

**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said**

Harry sighed, then closed his eyes.

The quick beat of the song started to match his heartbeat. Damn, he was nervous.

Well, he was about to dance with a girl he was quite obviously attracted her…very attracted.

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

After the first verse, Harry got into the rhythm of the song, and he began to dance in time with Minako.

She was a wonderful dancer, no doubting that. ****

**Shes**** all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.**

Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

**  
Luda!**

Harry laughed. He was actually having a lot of fun dancing. But he was fearing that Minako would want to slow dance with him. _Why would she want to slow dance with me? She's only known me for like, two days! But of course, the same goes for me. I want to slow dance with her…but I'll probably keep stepping on her foot. _**  
**  
**Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say **

**  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah**

**  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat make ya booty go (clap)**

At the beginning of the last verse, Minako got a little closer to Zach than what they had been dancing. They had been dancing a good distance from each other, but now she wanted some close contact.

Minako pressed her chest to his, molding their bodies together.

She heard Zach's breathe hitch, and he stopped dancing for a second.

She smiled at him.

He blinked, then smiled shyly.

"Zach?" she whispered. His emerald eyes bore into her own amethyst, making her knees weak for the first time in quite a few centuries.

"Yeah?"

A slow, loving song started up.

The DJ smiled. "Kay, everybody get your buddy and let's get close!"

Minako laughed slightly. "Wanna dance?"

Zach paused, then smiled. "Sure. I've got nothin' to lose."

Minako pulled away from him slightly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Zach hesitantly placed his on her waist, but then pulled her close.

Minako let out a small squeak, but laid her head on Zach's chest, taking joy in listening to his heartbeat.

Harry sighed, resting his cheek on top of Minako's head.

Her hair smelled like strawberries and cream. Guess that must have been her shampoo.

_Why do I feel this way? I mean, I just met her a little while ago…it doesn't make any sense…is this love at first sight? _

Harry closed his eyes and didn't pay any attention to anything else but the song and Minako's arms around him.

This was actually a song he knew.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Harry smiled again. This song…it pretty much explained him and Minako. But…they weren't in love…this was just attraction…wasn't it?

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**  
Minako sighed, her head nestled comfortably on Zach's chest. He was so soft, and so nice. He wasn't like the other guys around here. They all tried to look so tough around their friends, meanwhile being jerks.

But Zach…he just acted the way he always did. He didn't care who he was around.

He was an all-around gentleman, he was hot, he had…pretty good fashion sense, and he had the worlds' cutest accent! What more could you want…oh, and judging by his vocabulary, he was pretty smart too.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

Zach looked down at Minako just as she looked up.

Their eyes caught each other…emerald staring into amethyst.

"Zach…?" she whispered, she somehow found it hard to speak.

"Yes?"

"Would you…let me…" she slowly pulled him closer, using her arms to pull his head down, whilst pushing herself up on the balls of her feet.

Before either could stop, not that they'd want to, they're lips met.

Zach's eyes widened. He was nervous, his heartbeat was racing.

Minako sensed his heartbeat speed up. _Should I not have done that? _

Minako started to pull away, but Zach's arms suddenly tightened around her waist, and his lips pressed into hers, responding to her innocent kiss.

The two merely stayed still, enjoying the feel of each other's lips on the others, feeling the electricity shooting between them, the kiss never going past the lips.

_Minako's__ lips…they're so cold…_They weren't freezing per say, but they were quite a contrast to the warmth of a human being…_What is Minako? Why is she so cold? _

Minako whimpered into the kiss as Zach's hands traveled up and down her arms, comforting her.

_He's so warm…I just want to…_Images of her biting into Zach's warm, long neck came to mind, imagining the feeling of his blood on her tongue…all of these thoughts swam in her head.

Minako cut her thoughts off. _No…I can't. He'd never forgive me! And then he'd probably never want to see me again after he finds out what I am. _

Finally, the two pulled apart, merely staring at each other.

"That was…wow." Zach gasped out, catching his breath. How long had they been standing like that?

**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

Zach stretched as the song ended. "Hey, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink. Would you like one?"

She smiled. He really was very sweet. "No thank you."

Zach smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the dance. And…the kiss. It was the best one I've ever had."

Damn, if Minako could have blushed, she would have. She laughed nervously. "Thank you. You're a pretty damn good kisser yourself."

Zach turned away and walked towards the bar, taking a seat between Gabriel and Adrien.

"We saw that." They said in unison.

Zach decided to play dumb. "What? Saw what?"

"You know very damn well what." Adrien said, smirking. _Smart-ass._

Gabriel grinned. "You got all close and cuddly with little Minako."

Zach looked down, finding the bar table very interesting at the moment. Do you know how many cigarette burns you can find on a single surface of that stuff? Well, Zach apparently wanted to find out. Because he definitely did not want to look at the two beside him. He currently had counted fifteen.

The two finally left the poor wizard alone, and went off to dance with their girlfriends, leaving Harry alone.

After a few minutes alone, a voice came from behind him.

"Mind if I join you?"

And the trouble so began…

Well, there's the end of this chapter…DAMN! My fingers hurt! Hope you all feel loved! Oh, and don't forget to review!


	5. Everything Burns

Hey! Look, there is another OC in here, and I own her as well. I came up with her and she is mine. She plays a small part in this story and in Harry and Minako getting together…damn, I didn't just give that away. Well, everyone knew it was gonna happen, even though it will take a while. So…whatever. Enjoy the chapter! I'm going to try to be a bit more realistic in his vacation than I was in Leave My Heart Out Of It. Hope you guys think that this one is better.

Chapter Five: Everything Burns

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry turned to the side, only to see a (very pretty) girl standing beside his chair. "Uh…sure."

She smiled, showing two rows of neat, white teeth, and sat down next to him.

Harry took this moment to look her over.

Blonde, black, and auburn streaks ran rampant in her curly chocolate brown hair, falling to just below her shoulders. Her eyes, from what he could tell, were a rich brown-gold with amber surrounding the iris. Her skin was tan, but he couldn't tell if it was natural or not.

"I'm Zach, by the way." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She smiled again. She seemed to like to smile. "I'm Azucena."

"Azu-whatta?" Harry blinked. "Are you Spanish?"

"I'm Spanish, yes. And it's Azucena. (I don't know how to pronounce this, cause I haven't taken Spanish yet. Damn it. Well, pronounce it as you will. But I guess…Ah-zoo-cheh-nah) It means Lily."

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That was…my mother's name. Lily."

She smiled. "Wow. That is so cool. You have an accent too. You British?"

"Yes. Bloody hell, what is it with you people? Always having to point out if someone isn't American." Harry groaned.

"Hey, I know just what you're saying. I go through the same thing." She sigAhed. "Damn, we foreigners…what do they have against us, anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think that they have anything against us…it's just the fact that they feel like we're invading on their turf. That's the only reason I can think of, anyway."

Azucena, or Ceza (Che-za), as she preferred to be called, was quite easy to talk to.

After half an hour, the DJ announced a karaoke hour for duets only.

"Hey, Zach!"

"Yeah?" Harry looked up at her.

"You wanna do the contest?"

"Wha?"

"Come on!"

"Well…"

"We'll pick a song you know. And it'll be fun!" Ceza smiled reassuringly. "And if I make you totally embarrass yourself, then I'll be your slave for…" she thought for a minute, "for a day."

Harry thought. _I came to America to break away from my British life. And the British me wouldn't do this…but I think the new Zach would. _

Harry grinned. "Sure."

Ceza took hold of his hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the DJ stand.

The two foreigners looked through a book and finally found a song that the both of them knew and loved.

The two made their way to behind the stage, which darkened to black.

The DJ turned off the original music that had been playing, and spoke into his microphone. "Yo! We got a hot duet up here. Welcome the newest pair of singers that will hopefully not make our ears bleed, Zach and Ceza!"

The crowd clapped as the stage remained dark, but beautiful acoustic guitar flowed from the speakers.

A single light, red as blood, shone down on Ceza, and she began to sing.

( _Ceza_

**Harry **

Both) 

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises _

Ceza's voice was beautiful, albeit a little throaty. It wasn't high and clear, yet it projected well and had a vibrato that only added to her voice.

_That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing _

A new light, gold, came down upon Harry's form, crossing with Cheza's, creating a fiery mixture between the two. Harry was nervous, but he closed his eyes, then opened them and began to sing with a passion he never knew he possessed.

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
  
_Ooh, oh_

Harry gulped, now he would have to sing by himself.

**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings **

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
  
The two stood to face each other, but Ceza decided to get cuddly and pressed her back into his chest, and Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to him.

To everyone else, it was the most adorable picture anyone had ever seen…to Minako, it was the one thing she never wanted to see again.

At first she had been too captivated by Zach's beautiful singing voice.

He should join the band that Gabriel had started up. His voice was enough to make anyone stare at him, and some people felt a little aroused by it.

His singing voice held a purr in it that seemed very un-Zach. Seductive.

Then she noticed the position the girl had put Zach in.

A sudden surge of some unknown emotion swelled in her heart, making her eyes bleed black.

Was this…jealousy?

Minako shook her head, trying to clear it. _That's absurd. What reason do I have to be jealous? I mean, it's not like we're together or anything. Hell, I think that kiss was just a caught-in-the-moment type of thing…I think. I hope. I can't be jealous. I can't. Damn, I'll just go dance with some other guy. _

Minako walked off into the crowd and started dancing with the first cute guy that asked her.

_Til__ everything burns  
Everything burns  
_**Everything burns**  
_Everything__ burns_

Harry smiled as he started to sing again. He was having a lot of fun with Ceza, she was a really great girl. Right now, Minako was the farthest thing from his mind.

**Watching it all fade away**  
**All fade away**  
_Everyone__ screams_  
_Everyone screams_  
**Watching it all fade away**

_Oooh__, ooh_  
**While everyone screams**  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
**All of this hate**  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns 

**Everything burns**  
**Watching**** it all fade away**

Oooh, ooh  
Everything burns  
**Watching it all fade away**

As the two sang the final note, the crowd clapped and whistled for them.

Ceza smiled at him over her shoulder, then hugged him tight.

Ceza was kind of short, the top of her head not even coming up to his shoulders.

Harry grinned. "Shorty."

She mock-glared at him, her bottom lip jutting out cutely. "Meanie. I'm not short. You're just…abnormally tall."

"Uh-huh." The two stepped off the stage as a new pair came up, making their way over to their chairs at the bar.

Neither noticed the rest of Harry's friends watching them.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Adrien growled. "And what is she doing with Zach?"

Now that the song was over, the large group allowed their attention to concentrate on Zach and his new little friend.

Gabriel shrugged. "Adrien, what do you care? Zach's allowed to dance with anyone he wants. We can't control who he dances with. And if he just-so-happens to like her, then it's none of our business. But I would at least prefer that Zach would let us meet her. I'm getting a strange vibe from her. It's obvious she's not a human."

Adrien nodded. "Good. You got that too. Well, let's just watch and wait."

Harry sat down with Ceza, smiling. "I can't believe I just did that!"

Ceza grinned. "I told you it was fun. And you're a great singer."

Harry blushed. "You're better."

Ceza laughed. "Yeah right." She turned to the bartender. "Hey, I'll have a Devil's Twist."

Harry blinked at her as the bartender turned to make the alcoholic drink.

"Ceza, that drink"

"I know. C'mon, Zach. Order one. They're usually pretty good." The bartender placed the dark red and black drink in front of Ceza, then turned to Harry.

"Would you like anything sir?"

Harry thought for a second. "Black Russian."

The bartender smiled. "Great choice. Not many people order that."

Harry looked at his hands. _I can't believe I'm drinking alcohol…what would my friends say if they saw me now? _Then it hit him. _Wait, my friends can't see me. Neither can any of my 'protectors'. I'm in America with a bunch of vampires, werewolves, elves, and faeries. Hell, I guess I'm just becoming an American with an accent here. _

The bartender, a busty female with the traditional American Girl look and a barmaid's dress placed the drink in front of Harry. "Here ya go, hun."

"Thanks." Harry decided to try his hand at flirting and gave her a charming smile that Sirius had taught him.

The lady blushed. "W-Well, enjoy your drink." She bustled off, blushing her head off.

Harry laughed, as did Ceza.

"That…was mean!" Ceza choked out.

"I know! I couldn't help it!" Harry took a sip of his drink. It burned his throat, but it tasted good.

The two decided to have a few more drinks.

About two hours and five alcoholic drinks each, Harry was getting pretty fuzzy.

Okay, I'll be honest with you, he was completely _trashed! _

Well…so was Ceza. But hers didn't show too much.

They both laughed, still sitting at the bar with each other.

"You're…You're kidding…" Ceza gasped out between laughs.

"No…I'm…I'm not. Okay…here's another one. Okay, a German general and an Italian general are standing at the top of a hill before they're battle. The German general turns to his subordinate and says, 'Gustov, get my red coat.' The Italian general looked shocked. 'You can't wear a red coat, you'll stick out like a sore thumb and get killed.' Then the German general smirked. 'If I wear a red coat and get shot, it will hide the blood and I can lead my army to victory.' The Italian general nodded, then turned to his subordinate, 'Messini, bring me my brown pants.'"

The two collapsed into laughter yet again.

"You wanna dance?" Harry asked, hearing a song come on.

She nodded. "Sure."

The two stumbled onto the dance floor, and began to dance to the song.

"What is this song?" Harry yelled to her above the sound of the female singing.

"It's called 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan."

"Ah."

"You don't know her, do you?"

"Not a clue."

The two laughed yet again, dancing a little too close to each other.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the lyrics.

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do_

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Harry laughed. Damn, did this song remind him of his 'popularity' problem back home.

"This is a good song," he yelled.

Ceza nodded in agreement, her eyes shut as she let her body flow to the music.

Meanwhile, Minako and her friends were trying to ignore they new friend on the dance floor with someone he had known for all of two hours.

"How can he dance with her?" Vivian muttered, annoyed. She knew that girl from somewhere, she just couldn't place where. "Doesn't that girl look familiar?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah. Hey…she looks like the girl that Aubrey used to run around with."

(Aubrey, if anyone remembers from Leave My Heart Out Of It, is Minako's elder brother.)

"Now that you mention it, she does. Didn't Aubrey go off to college or something like that? He said he broke up with his girlfriend before leaving, though. He hates long-distance relationships." Gabriel laughed. That was Aubrey. Sure, Gabriel and the others were all a lot younger than Aubrey, but that hadn't stopped him from hanging out with them like he was their age. He stopped them from getting into trouble a few times, too.

Minako's eyes narrowed at the little exotic girl dancing with her friend.

If she was who Minako thought she was, then they were about to have some problems.

Ceza looked at Zach as he danced.

Getting him drunk was a great idea, since he seemed to gain confidence when he wasn't truly aware of what he was doing. And his dancing was even better when out of it.

The way he moved caught her eye, making her stare whilst she danced.

His movements weren't fluid and smooth like his body, but they were full of confidence and slightly…suggestive, if that could even begin to explain it.

She felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach and grinned. She would most likely have a bed buddy tonight if she had any say in it.

The song stopped and a new one started up.

This one Zach seemed to recognize because his eyes lit up behind his glasses, brightening them to an almost blazing emerald.

That was what had drawn her to him, his eyes.

Most of the time, when you saw a person with green eyes, they were either shaded with brown or gold or something that faded the natural, dark emerald of the windows of Zach Chescher's soul. But his eyes…were just pure out-and-out emerald green. Unsullied by any other glinting color. Pure, uncut emeralds, shining like the jewels of a million-jewel necklace.

Zach noticed her staring. "Ceza? What's wrong?"

She smiled. He was pretty perceptive when it came to how people reacted. "_Nada, alredor todos nada."_(Nothing, nothing at all.)

Zach blinked in confusion.

Ceza grinned, remembering that Zach didn't understand her home language. She decided to tease him. _"Yo meramente miraba fijamente en sus ojos verdes, esmeraldas e interminables que eclipsan el enjoya muy ellos son colorados después. ..and su cuerpo magnífico. Me hace quiero saltarle derecho ahora mismo." _(Yes, this is accurate. I have a translator. And what she said was: I was merely staring at your endless emerald green eyes that outshine the very jewels they are colored after...and your gorgeous body. It makes me want to jump you right here and now. Wow, anxious much?)

Harry blinked he had no idea as to what she had just said, but he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

_"Anda, Zach. Salgamos de aquí. Podemos ir tiene alguna diversión verdadera. Yo le puedo mostrar un tiempo realmente bueno." _Ceza came up really close to him, the song blasting around them, her lips against his ear. Harry stiffened. _What is she doing? _

"_Acabo__ de adorar si usted vendría conmigo.__ Pienso que usted sería un compañero realmente bueno de cama. ¿No me quiere usted? Por la manera usted bailaba más temprano, habría pensado tan. Anda, zanja sus amigos y viene conmigo. Yo lo adoraría si usted me golpearía en el colchón." _During her speech, Ceza wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing the front of her body into his, melding them together till he could feel just how much of a woman she was. Yet, through his embarrassment, at the very end of her babbling, her hand slipped from his neck, tracing down his chest, to his stomach, then even further to trace the hem of his jeans. Harry didn't notice at first, seeing as how the fingers of the hand around his neck were currently tracing small circles and curlicues in the skin of the back of his neck.

But he did notice when she cupped the front of where his legs joined the rest of his body.

Harry froze, and then jumped away from her, pushing her away from him.

_"¿Qué el infierno?__ ¿Qué es su problema?"( Ceza_ gasped out, glaring at him.

Harry backed up. "Ceza, speak English, please!"

Ceza sighed, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Zach, what the hell is your problem?"

"What were you asking me?" Harry asked, very wierded out and annoyed. How could she touch him like that? That was very rude, forward, and very, very perverted.

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

She came up to him, going back into her previous position. "Well, why wouldn't I? So, whaddaya say, Zach?"

Harry looked down at her, eyes glaring deep into hers.

Minako looked out at the dance floor, her attention solely on two certain figures.

Rage and jealousy boiled in her blood, making her eyes bleed black.

Her friends noticed, and they held her back from attacking the girl who was currently all over their British friend.

Sure, they were furious, too. But they didn't know what Minako would do if she was let go.

All they could do was watch as the scene unfolded in front of them.

Harry glared down at her, but then his gaze softened.

"Ceza?"

"Yes, Zach?"

"I'm sorry." He pulled back from her hold, putting some distance between them. "I'm not into that."

"…" Ceza was silent for a second, trying to digest what he was saying. "What?"

"I don't like picking up random girls from clubs who take advantage of me while I'm partially drunk. All the dancing and stuff burned the alcohol out of my system. Or at least most of it. If all you're wanting from me is a bed buddy for a night, then you'd be better off going somewhere else. Sorry. I thought we could be friends, Ceza, nothing more than that." With that, Harry left her right in the middle of the dance floor.

Zach approached the table that he and his friends were sitting in, and sat down, sighing tiredly.

Adrien blinked. "Dude, what happened out there?"

"…Nothing…I just…couldn't take it anymore."

"Couldn't take what?" Gabriel asked, curious.

"Hey, do any of you guys know Spanish?" Zach suddenly changed the subject, and they knew it.

Rachel, Cory's girlfriend, rose her hand. "Why?"

Harry repeated what Ceza had said, probably mispronouncing a few things.

Rachel choked on her soda. "Wh-Wha? You're kidding me? She said that?"

"What does it mean?" Zach asked impatiently.

Rachel gulped. "It means: Come on, Zach. Let's go somewhere else. We can go have some true fun. I can show you a really good time. I wondered if you would come with me. I think that you would be a really good bed buddy. Don't you want me? By the way you danced earlier, I would have thought so. Come on, let's ditch your friends and come with me. I would love it if you would bang me into the mattress."

Zach paled, then spat out his mouthful of Black Russian. "Say wha?" His expression darkened. "Why that little…"

Minako placed a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately calmed down.

She always seemed to have that effect on him. She either calmed him down, or got him excited and riled up.

"It's okay, Zach. We're just happy you didn't go with her." Minako smiled. "I've heard of that girl. She used to go out with my brother, but he dumped her."

Zach shook his head. "That's it. I'm going back to the bar."

"Why?" Minako blinked. She didn't think Zach would have been the type to drink.

"I wanna forget that happened."

The others shook their heads, but Adrien and the other boys tagged along, where they all had a drinking contest.

The girls stared from the sidelines, shaking their heads at their boyfriends' behavior.

None of them went home until nearly four in the morning.

:Next Morning:

Harry woke the next morning with the mother of all hangovers.

"Ah, damn." He muttered, rubbing his head. He looked at his clock, trying to decipher what the luminous numbers said.

2:23 pm.

"Wha? How could I sleep in that late?" Harry jumped out of bed, despite his want of lying in his soft bed and going back to sleep, and got dressed before grabbing some food and soda in a bag from Shiri and stumbling to the beach, still holding his forehead.

Adrien laughed. "And Sleeping Beauty awakens."

"Oh, bugger off." Harry groaned. "Jeeze, I feel like I got hit by a triple-decker bus, then run over by a million polo ponies. What the hell happened last night?" Harry sat between Adrien and Gabriel on the rocks, making himself comfortable.

"You got drunk off your ass and lost the drinking contest." Adrien said simply.

But then Gabriel looked at him. "You mean you don't remember a thing?"

Harry shook his head. "No…not a thing."

Both Gabriel and Adrien shared looks. "Aw, man, I can't believe it. You came out of that room looking pretty damn happy…"

Harry stared at them. "What the bloody hell?"

The two laughed. "We're kidding! We're kidding! Calm down!"

"I'll show you two calming down!"

The rest of the group had fun watching as Harry ran after his two 'friends', promising nothing short of death.

Apparently this would be a good day for them.

A/N: There, there's the chapter. Hope you all are happy. This took me forever to write. Especially getting those translations. You'll probably see Ceza again, just not anytime soon.

But, I'd also like to thank my reviewers right now. I usually do that and I haven't done so yet in this fanfic. So, without further ado:

Sakurasango: Heya! Thank you for reviewing so much! I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing!

KawaiiNekoYokai: Do I really need to say anything to you? I mean, you review for just about every one of my stories. As I do to yours, here's the long-awaited chapter, and I will say this to you: UPDATE OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF EVIL DREAMS OF KURAMA DOING THE DEED WITH HIEI! And I know that that would be your worst nightmare. :Smiles: Thank you for reviewing.

Angelkitty77: Heya! Here's your answer to your review. Hope ya liked it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Sarah R Potter: Hahaha! Thanks.

GoldenKitsuneHime13: Thank you! And yes I do. And thank you for that. I really do try to keep the people realistic. I hate those fanfics where everybody is…OOC and unrealistic. It gets on my nerves.

LaBOBuren: Hahaha! Thanks Frizz! I hope you liked this!

Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: Ha! You live! I remember you from somewhere…ah, whatever, well thanks for reviewing!

SGS: Yo! Wassup? I miss you, y'know! I hope you actually read this. If you did, thank you, NOW REVIEW PLEASE!

Japanese-jew: Hey. Thank you for reviewing! And you're right, it was depressing.

Fay-sheik-kikyou-chan: YO! Wassup, Diana? How're things going for you? Oh, and about the whole 'Will' thing and how it seemed that they were consolidating Harry was the fact that they understand the losses of near-family members. That was why.

William Raymer: Well…thanks…I guess. That wasn't very encouraging.

Well, that's it people! Until next time!


	6. Beginnings of Homonculus

Heya! I hope you all don't report me on this. But, there will be a lot of songs added into this fanfic. It's mainly the fact that Harry is going to be meeting some more people that are in a band. So yeah, he's going to make some more friends. Hope ya'll don't mind! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Six: Beginnings of the Homonculi

Now there was one talent that Harry had always held that he hadn't told his new friends.

And it was one that he hoped they'd never find out about.

Of course, fate has a way of making things you didn't want, happen.

Damn it.

Harry groaned as Adrien dug through his messenger bag in search of sunscreen.

"Adrien, why can't you just bring your own?"

"Shut up. My mom didn't pack any for me today. Why can't I use yours?" he pulled out the small bottle with a triumphant 'Ah-ha!'

Harry shook his head. "You're insane, Ri."

"I know." Adrien's cell phone then decided to go off. "Hello?...Yes mom. No. Aw, come on! Please? Can't Adianna do it? No? Why not! I wasn't giving you any attitude…okay, yes, there was a tone…that wasn't the right thing to say was it? Okay, okay, okay! Jeeze, I'll…fine! Oh no! Not that! Mom! Mom! Mom!" he groaned, and he closed the flipphone. "Man! Guys, I gotta go! My mom's bugging me. It's my little sister's birthday, and she wants me to drag her to Libby Lu's."

Everyone but Harry winced.

"What's Libby Lu's?" Harry asked.

"It's a shop where little girls go and get all sparkled up and dressed like Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, and Hilary Duff. They go in looking like normal little girls, but they come out looking like sparkle-bunnies." He shivered.

Harry blinked. "Uh…okay. Hey, I'm not doing anything…so…maybe I should go with you. Y'know, give you moral support."

Adrien looked like he could have kissed Harry then and there. "Thank you! You are a life-saver, Zach!" He hugged the boy for all he was worth.

"Gah! Jeeze, Adrien. I knew you liked me and all, but could we go a little slower? I mean, you're not really my type."

Adrien stared, then finally registered what Harry had said. "Dude! Not cool!"

Harry and the others collapsed into laughter. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face!"

Adrien stuck his tongue out at Harry, and helped him up from the sand.

"Come on, man. We need to get going."

Harry nodded and pulled on his t-shirt, picking up his messenger bag and racing after Adrien after yelling a good-bye to the others.

"So…I guess we're going to Hell?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Worse. All seven levels."

Harry winced. "Damn. Is it that bad?"

"Worse."

"You said that."

"I know, just thought I'd reiterate."

"Hey, maybe we can just drop her off there, and then escape to some other shop for a while!"

"Maybe…as long as my mom doesn't find out."

"No problem. I hope."

As soon as they reached Adrien's apartment complex, a small blur raced down the stairs and attached itself to Adrien's leg.

"Adri!" yelled an adorable voice.

Harry looked down and saw the most adorable little girl attached to Adrien's leg.

She had Adrien's dirty blonde hair, but it was a lot thicker and was pulled into a braided ponytail, and a pair of the largest, most innocent-looking pair of sea-green eyes he had ever seen. "Yay! You came! Adianna was saying you wouldn't but you did! I'm so glad! I wuv oo, Adri!" she hugged his leg tighter.

Harry snorted. "Cute, Adrien. You didn't tell me your sister was a worshipper."

"Shaddup."

"Aw, you finally have a fan. Too bad it's half your age."

Adrien looked ready to punch him.

The little girl, Ali, looked up at Harry. "You Zach?" she asked.

He nodded, kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "Yeah. I'm your big brother's friend/tormenter."

Ali giggled. (yes, everyone in Adrien's family has an 'A' starting their name.) "You're funny!" she let go of her brother and vouched to grab him and not let go, making him carry her to the mall.

"I see that my little sister has decided to attach herself to you, now." Adrien laughed. "That means that she likes you."

"Great." Harry muttered, but smiled at the grinning and giggling Ali.

She really was one of those absolutely-adorable children.

From what Adrien told him, she had been born with an unnaturally happy disposition. She never frowned or cried unless she got hurt or someone really made her sad.

Harry grinned at her. "Hey, Ali!"

"What?"

He started to tickle her.

She laughed harder, trying to wiggle out of his tight hold. "Meanie! Meanie!" she gasped out between laughs.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, eh Ali?" Harry's grin widened as he continued to 'torture' the young girl.

Adrien looked on at his friend and little sister.

_I didn't know Zach was so good with little kids. It's kind of surprising, actually. But he does have that 'natural father' look about him. _

Adrien smiled. "Yo, Zach! Stop torturing my sister."

"One second, Adri!" Zach said, and finally stopped tickling Ali once she started to yell 'Uncle'.

Ali never relinquished her hold on Zach's hand, holding onto him like a baby chick to her mother.

"Why won't she let me go?" Zach questioned.

"Oh, that means that she likes you. Apparently she really likes you." Adrien blinked. She didn't always take to strangers this easily. There had to be something to Zach that made him appeal to people. "Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"You're special."

"Wha? What brought this on?"

"I just get this feeling. I feel like there's just something about you that draws everyone to you. They either love you or they envy you. I don't think anyone could ever really hate you. You just don't seem to have it in you to hate anyone." Adrien grinned. He could read people. That was the talent he was proud of. And he could read Zach clearly. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, just…bursting out.

He never hid what he was feeling unless he thought it would hurt somebody, and that was what drew them to him. Also the fact that he was an uncommonly kind person.

"My mother." Zach muttered.

"What?"

"I get it from my mother. She was an uncommonly nice person."

"Was?"

"She's…dead. Has been since I was a little over a year old. My dad died too the same night."

"Oh…man. I'm sorry. But I know how ya feel. It's just me, Adianna, Ali, and my mom. My dad died when I was 16. Adianna was 15. Ali was only one year old. She's only six. Though she does look a little older." He looked down at his sister lovingly, petting her silky hair. "She's the reason I've stayed here so long. Apparently, since my sister's getting married and has a kid of her own, if anything happens to mom…" he trailed off.

"Then you get Ali."

"Yeah. My mom's not that…responsible. She's a drunk, a druggie, and…well, a lot of things that I won't say." He looked at Ali pointedly, and Zach got the point, nodding.

"So…you guys under Social?"

"Yeah. They're thinking of tearing me and Ali away from Ma. She'd be placed under my care, since I'm of legal age. A lot of people think she's my daughter. And I usually let them think that. Ali doesn't get it. She doesn't know what's happening. But she's the reason I'm here. She's my reason for life."

"Exactly how old are you?" Zach asked.

"I'll be twenty-two in a few weeks."

Zach's eyes widened. "I thought…"

"Yeah, a lot of people do. I've got a baby face. Also, I'm immature. So, that adds to it. But I prefer it that way."

They stopped. In front of them was a cute, pink, purple and white sign.

Libby Lu's.

What a beautiful little niche of hell.

Zach shivered slightly.

"Zach?"

"What?"

"Will you go in and say you're her brother? Not me?"

"What?"

"Please? Man, if you do, I'll buy you a CD!"

"It had better be one of my choice."

"Okay. Just please?"

"Fine. Come on, Ali." Zach lead little Ali into the adorable store, leaving Adrien wishing the boy good luck.

Harry trudged into the store, scared of something that wasn't trying to kill him for once.

He stepped up to the front desk, where a girl probably a little older than him sat.

She wore a light blue t-shirt with an Amy Brown faerie on it, and she had her brown-black hair down. A name-tag was attached to her breast pocket, showing that her name was 'Marie.'

"Hi, welcome to Libby Lu's. How can I help you?" she asked with fake enthusiasm, pasting on a forced smile.

"Uh…I'm bringing my sister, Ali. There was an appointment for her."

"Okay." Marie checked on the computer, and nodded. "Okay. Caitlin!" she yelled.

A blonde-haired girl tilted her head out from behind a rack of children's clothing. "What?"

"You got a chibi."

"Oh. Okay." Caitlin walked up to them, showing that she was wearing a sleeveless…maternity top? Was she pregnant?

She noticed Harry's slight stare. "No. I'm not pregnant. This is just a style I like." She bent over to say hi to Ali, who took an immediate liking to this blonde girl.

"Come on, Ali. Let's pick out a cute outfit for you. You're supposed to get the Hilary Duff treatment today. You excited?"

"Uh-huh!" Ali chirped.

Marie groaned as the two walked off. "Damn, that woman is too damn happy. Who gave her a Pixie Stix?"

Harry laughed. "Well…do I have to stay here?"

"No. Thank god for you. Be back in two hours to pick up your sister."

"Okay. Later." Harry bolted outta there.

"That. Place. Is. Evil." Harry panted out to Adrien, who was leaning against the door.

"Good for you. Now let's get."

Harry nodded in agreement. "And you owe me a CD."

"Damn. All right. Let's go to FYE."

The two walked off to the CD/DVD/anything else store, and browsed around.

Finally, Harry found a CD he wanted.

"Kelly Clarkson? Dude, why?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I like some of the titles of her songs. And I listened to the clips. They sound cool."

"I wasn't ditching it, all of us love her. But still…I didn't think that you would."

Harry laughed. "Shows just how much you know me, doesn't it?"

Adrien nodded. "Yep. I just don't understand you, man. But I guess I don't want to. It'd hurt my head."

"Doesn't take much, though, does it, Adrien?"

"Hey! Do you want this CD or not?"

Then, Harry pulled out his secret weapon. The Puppy Pout. "Please?" he whined.

"Damn! Zach, put that look away! Jeeze, who can resist that look? Even a straight guy can't resist it."

"Good. I've been perfecting it since I was five."

"Okay. Man, after we buy this I'm gonna go to CO. Kay? Meet me at Libby's when the two hours are up."

"Kay."

Adrien bought Harry's CD, and then left him there.

Harry wandered around the mall for a while, until he stumbled across a shop with guitars and the like in the window.

One caught his eye in particular.

It was emerald green with a silver dragon wrapping itself around the neck. The strings were black.

"Cool." He muttered. _Maybe I should learn how to play an instrument. Dudley did get lessons a long time ago. He just couldn't get the hang of it, and Aunt Petunia made me sit through them. I don't see what's so hard about it. It seems really easy. _

Harry smiled. Time to add another chapter to the Book of Zach. Musician.

Harry walked into the shop and looked at the guy behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh…how much is that guitar in the window?"

"That would be about 170 dollars, son. Plus, you'd probably want to buy amps and tuners and stuff like that."

"Cool. How much would that all add up?"

"To about 300. Can you afford that, son?"

Harry nodded. "No problem."

"Okay. Well, I'll go get the guitar and everything else. You can just stand here." The man disappeared behind the counter, and a lot of rummaging sounds could be heard.

Harry leaned against the counter, whistling a tune he had heard on the radio.

_Now what was that song called? Damn, I can't remember. _

"That's 'Lonely No More' by Rob Thomas, right?" came a guy's voice.

Harry jumped.

He looked to his right, seeing a boy about his age right next to him looking at music books.

"Yeah. I was trying to think of the name of the song. Thanks." Harry smiled.

This guy didn't look too harmful. Though he did look like he just jumped out of a Papa Roach music video.

Black tank top with a band insignia on it in red, black cargo's with a million chains and stuff connected to them, and a pair of black tennis shoes. He wore the wrist bands with band insignia's and Happy Bunny on them too. But his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were apparently gray.

"Did you just hop out of Hot Topic or something?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Club Obsidian." The new-comer looked Harry up and down, and smirked. "I can see you came from the same?"

Harry laughed. "Yep. Received a whole makeover from Minako herself."

"Whoa…dude, that girl is hot."

Harry grinned. "Well…not to brag or anything, but she gave me her number after the makeover."

"No way…really?"

Harry nodded.

"Dude, I hate you."

"Now why would you do that? You just met me." Harry smirked. This guy was fun.

The guy laughed. "Point." He held out his hand, "Eric."

"Zach." Harry took Eric's hand. "What's that band on your shirt?"

"Oh. It's my band. Homonculus."

"Homonculus? What kind of name is that?"

"Believe me, I'm asking myself the same thing." Eric sighed. "I wanted to name us Satan's Retribution, but noooooo, everything has to stay at least slightly uppity. One of my friends even dared to try to call us 'Hell's Bells.'"

Harry laughed. "Now that sounds like a girls' band."

"It would be."

The bell to the shop rang, allowing more people in.

One boy with three girls, all dressed in the Homonculus shirts.

Behind the name Homonculus in spider-like writing was what seemed to be a transmutation circle. (If anyone knows Fullmetal Alchemist, they'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Eric! There you are!" gasped out the other boy. This guy looked very different from Eric. "I thought you had left me to deal with these three harpies." He pointed at the three girls.

It was true; they did look like they would bite you or something of the sort.

"Hey!" One girl said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

It apparently still hurt, though.

"Ow! Jeeze! Retract your claws already!" he yelled.

Eric shook his head. "How have I put up with you four for this long?" he sighed.

Harry shrugged. "Hell if I know."

One of the girls noticed him. "Who are you?"

"Zach."

"No last name?" she joked.

"Chescher."

"Man of few words. Cool. Ya don't find that too often." She smiled. "I'm Hilde."

"Hilde? Like the girl with blue hair from Gundam Wing?"

She groaned. "Everyone does that! Sure, my hair may be blue…but I'm no Hilde Schuebaker."

Harry laughed. "Sorry."

Hilde's hair was indeed blue with blue eyes. This was her favorite color, apparently.

"Rachel." Said a blonde standing near Eric. This girl apparently had a bit of an attitude.

She had a bag of karate stuff thrown over her shoulder, a black belt standing out against the white uniform it was tied to.

"Whoa, you do karate?" Harry said, kind of surprised.

"Yeah. I'm a black belt and am gonna get a teaching course soon."

"How long have you been in karate?"

"Since I was two."

"Whoa…" Harry whistled.

"This is Ashley." Rachel pointed to a brunette over her shoulder. "And that jerk is Shawn." She poked the new boy.

"Stop poking me, Bunny!"

"Bunny?"

"My nick-name."

"Oh."

"So…do you play anything?" asked Rachel.

"Uh…I play the guitar."

"What kind?"

"Bass." _Only because that was the one that Dudley was learning. _

"Oh. Cool. Can we hear you play?"

Harry jumped. "What?"

"Can. We—"

Harry sighed. "I heard you. It just surprised me."

"So, can we?"

"No."

"Please?" Ashley whined, giving him a pouty look.

Harry groaned. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" all three girls grinned and gave him the same look.

"Bloody hell! Okay! Okay! Just let me at least buy the stupid thing!"

The girls slapped high-fives.

The three guys sighed. "Harpies…"

This earned each of them a slap to the back of the head.

"Ouch!" they yelped. "Jeeze."

The shop owner came back from the storage room, carrying the guitar. "Here's your guitar, sir. And would you like us to deliver the amps and tuners to your house?"

"No thank you. I'll just carry them."

The shopkeeper blinked. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

The shopkeeper shrugged and pulled out a large box that had an amp in it, putting a smaller box on top of it.

"There you go sir. And you're total comes to 325.76."

Harry took out his Gringott's card, disguised to look like a Mastercard, and swiped it, entering the pin code.

"Thank you sir. Here's your receipt."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. Could you hold onto this stuff until I come back? I'd like to explore the mall a little more."

"Okay sir. Zach Chescher, correct?"

"How?"

"I'm an eavesdropper. I heard your name through the door."

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, thank you!" Harry walked out of the store, guitar case under his arm.

"So, which one did you get?" asked Eric.

"Uh…" he pulled it out.

Eric's eyes bugged out. "Dude! That so rocks!"

"Uh…thanks?" Harry said awkwardly. What was so great about his guitar? It was really cool and all…but still…not cool enough to warrant a reaction like that.

"Man, I have had my eyes on that one for a long time." Eric muttered, envy evident in his voice.

Harry then noticed a word on the backs of their shirts.

"What are those words?" He asked.

"What?" Eric looked at the back of his shirt. "Oh! These…their our band names."

"Band names?"

"Yeah. Y'see, there was a time when people believed in Homonculi, or artificially created humans. This group of people were named after the seven sins. And since our band name is Homonculus, then…well, we named ourselves after the sins. I'm Lust."

"Why?"

"Cause he's a playboy." Rachel stated simply.

"Oh…" Harry blushed. That was embarrassing.

Rachel laughed. "I'm Envy. Ashley's Sloth, cause she's lazy. Shawn is Gluttony, cause he eats so damn much, and Hilde is Hate. Get it?"

"Uh…I guess." Harry shook his head. "Okay, this is weird."

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"I just met you guys, and here I am, just walking around with you like we've been friends for months."

Ashley shook her head. "That's not weird. That just means that you make friends quickly. We'd love to be your friends if you'd let us."

Harry smiled. "Well…I could always use some more friends."

Rachel, Ashley and Hilde all shared identical grins, and they all hugged him as hard as they could.

Harry yelped. "Iya!"

Eric and Shawn laughed. "Sorry, man. They always do that."

Harry breathed in as the girls let him go. It was hard to breathe when three girls were hugging you as hard as they could and effectively cutting off your air supply.

"Now, you promised us you'd let us hear you play." Hilde reminded him.

"Man, I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"No such luck." Eric muttered. "Hilde's got the memory of…well, she can remember just about everything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The group found a fountain to sit near, Harry sitting on the edge of the fountain. He pulled out his guitar and tuned it carefully, remembering back to his lessons.

Harry took a deep breath, and thought about a song he could use.

Then he looked at his Kelly Clarkson CD.

He smirked, then started to play. _I guess a little singing can't hurt. _

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

Harry smiled at Rachel, who was nodding her head to the song.

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

Rachel and the other girls started to sing the chorus with him.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone_

Harry stopped singing and let Rachel take over.

_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

She, Ashley, and Hilde sang together next.

_How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

Then Harry re-joined them.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

Now Harry sang alone.

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

The group hadn't noticed the large crowd that had gathered around them, but they all jumped when applause rang throughout the area.

Harry blushed, looking down at his guitar.

Rachel and the others stood and bowed, taking Harry up with them.

After the crowd had dispersed, Ashley looked at her watch. "Hey, guys. We gotta go."

"Aw, do we have to? I wanted to hang out with Zach some more." Rachel whined.

"No. We have to go." Ashley pointed at her watch.

"You are no fun!" Rachel said.

Harry smiled at them. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Could we have your phone number? Then we could call you." Ashley said.

Harry nodded. "Uh, sure." He took out a marker and wrote on Rachel's hand. "There. Can you read that?"

Rachel looked at his penmanship. "Jeeze…you're handwriting is so…neat. Are you gay?"

Harry's eyes widened. "What the—No way! I'm straight and am loving it!"

Rachel sighed in relief. "Good. You're so cute, it would have been a crime."

Harry blushed at being called cute. Jeeze, she was the fiftieth girl to do that this summer.

"Well, good bye!" they all chorused, and ran off, pushing and laughing.

Harry smiled. _I guess I've made some new friends. _He then looked at the clock on the wall of the mall. _Shit! I'm late for meeting Adrien! He's gonna kill me! _

Harry ran off towards Libby Lu's, arriving very out of breath.

"I'm here!" he gasped out, leaning against one of the purple wall supports.

"About time, too." Adrien growled. "I had to go in there and get her out of that…that…place."

Harry sighed. "Oh poor Adrien, had to go into a girly store. I had to drop her off, how do you think I felt?"

Ali smiled up at him. "Hi Zach! How do I look?" she spun around for him.

Her blonde hair now had a thousand and two different hair extensions of pink, purple, and clear glitter in it, her face was covered in glitter, lipstick and eyeshadow, her nails were colored pink, and she was wearing a black and silver glitter outfit that looked like Britney Spears designed it.

"Very nice." Harry smiled. "You look very, very cute, Ali."

Ali grinned. "Thank you! Adri said I looked like a preppy nightmare." She pouted.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'll just have to hit him for you, now won't I?"

Harry slapped Adrien in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for!"

"For being such an insensitive prat!" Harry answered. "There ya go, Ali. Now, what do you say to going home?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Harry sighed. _This is going to be one really long summer. _

A/N: I know, this was a slightly short chapter, but…I ran out of stuff to write. Next chapter…well…I have no friggin' clue as to what will happen next chapter. I'm writing this stuff as I go. I can't help it. I'm not really one to plan. But I can tell you that some kind of scary stuff is about to start. Anyways, later and please review!


	7. Order of the Panic

Okay, now that the Sixth book has come out, I can rightfully say that this story will be very different. I hope you all don't mind. Also, Dumbledore will NOT die in this one. That's a good thing…right?

Chapter Seven: Order of the Panic

Number 12 Grimmauld Place: The Saturday after Harry's disappearance…

Remus Lupin sighed, rubbing his temples.

They were at it again…

"I don't care what you say, Ronald Weasley! S.P.E.W. will become a world-wide effort if I can help it!"

"Yeah right! Who cares about spew! Get it through your head Hermione, they like working! It's what they were taught ever since…well…since house elves were discovered."

"Just because if was what they were taught doesn't mean that it's right!"

Ron was about to make another retort, when… "Both of you, ENOUGH!"

The two froze.

"Bloody hell, you argue like an old married couple! Just get together and save the rest of us the pain!" This argument came from Tonks, who had a very bad migraine from listening to them argue for nearly an hour. Everyone in the house was glad they had stopped, too.

The two had the decency to look sheepish.

Lupin stood from his seat, striding towards the door.

"Where are you going, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to go and pick Harry up. If you'll remember, Hermione, it's Saturday."

"Oh…well, may I go with you?" Hermione pleaded.

"All right, Hermione. You may accompany me. Let's be off."

With that, the two hopped to the Knight Bus to Privet Drive, arriving at Number Four with nary a glitch.

Lupin sighed and rapped on the door, patiently hiding his hands in the pockets of his stone-washed blue jeans and flannel. When he had received the money from Sirius, Tonks and the others had decided to drag him out to buy him some proper clothes. Much to his dislike. He liked the clothes he wore. They were comfortable. Anyways…

Lupin smiled at the horse-like woman who answered the door.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Lupin blinked. Well, wasn't she miss polite. "Hello, Mrs. Petunia Durlsey, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm here to pick up Harry Potter."

Petunia's eyes darkened. "Well, he isn't here."

"What?"

"He isn't here. He left here while we were gone on vacation."

"Where? How could he have left?"

"We don't know how he left. We don't know where. He only left a note saying 'I'm leaving. I'll be back next summer. Don't worry. I'll try to get killed. Just kidding!

Harry.' That's all. His stuff upstairs is gone, as well. Apparently he left somewhere. Though we don't care. The more he's out of our hair, the better. Now, if you'll excuse me…" she shut the door in his face with a loud 'slam'.

Lupin stared at the door for a second, before turning to look at Hermione.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione whispered, worried.

"I don't know Hermione." He muttered. "I just don't know…Come on, we'd best get back to Grimmauld."

Hermione nodded, she grabbed onto his waist in a hug as Remus Disapparated.

The two ran into Number 12, and Remus immediately looked at Molly Weasley.

"Molly! Harry's…"

"Gone?" she whispered. "Yes…we know." She held up a letter.

Remus took it from her hand, looking it over.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know you must've found out that I was gone by now. I won't tell you where I am, cause I know that you will immediately come and take me back home. Well, I'm sorry, Remus. But I just can't take this anymore. You all seem to think that you can just pile troubles onto me and that you can hide them by not telling me. All that does is add to my weight of troubles. _

_I'm taking this trip to try and find out who I really am. Am I Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter and the Boy Who Lived? Or am I someone else entirely? That's what I need to find out. _

_I'll make sure to keep in constant contact with you, Remus. Tell everyone else that I'm perfectly safe and am having a great time. _

_I've even made some new friends! You'd kill them, though. They're so weird…man, especially Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Hate. Don't ask about the names, they're the nicknames. Anyways, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting Minako and Gabriel at the rave soon. _

_I'll try to mail you guys soon, just like I promised. And please don't worry about me. Send any mail with Hedwig. She knows where I am. But don't try to trace her. It won't work. _

_As Adrien would say, Peace Love and Donuts!_

_ Harry _

Lupin groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! He ran off to some other place and we can't even trace him! This is so damned stupid!"

Molly started crying. "Poor Harry…where is he? I'm so worried."

Unfortunately, once you get Molly crying, Hermione and Tonks soon followed suit.

Arthur, Ron, and Remus tried to calm them down.

Hopefully, since they couldn't find him, Harry would be able to keep himself out of trouble.

At least until they could find a way to find him.

_Please stay safe, Harry. If something happens to you…I don't know what I'll do…_

Lupin sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but…well…someone brought up the whole OotP thing, so I decided to do a small chapter about them. We'll be seeing them later.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	8. And so it begins

Heya! This is the next chapter of Blood Red Moon! Oh, and the character Caitlin in the story is actually me. Don't worry, she won't be in there for very long. Just a chapter or two.

Under the Light of the Blood Red Moon

Chapter Eight: And so it begins…

Harry stared up at the sky, stretched out on his towel.

He was bored.

Minako had singing lessons, Adrien was stuck baby-sitting, Gabriel was on a date with Vivian, Dez was with Alex…and so on. In short, he had no one to hang out with and it was seriously grating on his nerves!

He had sent the letter to Remus yesterday, and hoped that he wasn't too mad.

_Who am I kidding? He'll be furious. _Harry sighed. _Bored…bored…bored…still bored…well, this is getting me no where…_

A sudden splash of cold water jolted him out of his thoughts.

He yelped, jumping up to sit on his towel, only to glare at the offender.

"Eric?"

Said teen grinned. "Hidey-ho! What's up, dude?"

Harry looked up. "The sky…oh, and there's a blimp…that thing needs to lose weight."

Eric laughed. "Man, you are weird. Listen, I've been looking all over the beach trying to find you. The others want to try and see you again."

"Really? Well, I'm touched."

"Yeah, in the head."

"Hey! Meanie…" Harry pouted.

"That look will work on a lot of girls, but not me." He sat down next to the British wizard, "Dude…this is a great view. I can see why you're sitting here."

"I have the feeling you're not talking about the ocean view…" Harry saw a girl walking past them, clad in a black bikini.

"No duh. Anyway, you up to putting up with us? We're meeting at the club Flame and Rain. It's great. Rocking music, great drinks, and hot people. Most of the time."

"So I take it this is an invitation?"

"Nope. Even if you didn't want to go, then I'd still force you." He smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pushy…"

"I've been called that. So, you gonna go?"

"I guess. I've got nothing better to do. What kind of clothes do I need to wear?"

"No black. Colors. This is a colorful club. Oh, and try to bring a friend."

"Why?"

"You never go there alone, some girls get the wrong idea."

"Oh…okay. I'll try to bring a friend." Harry looked at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go eat lunch. You wanna join me?"

"Is that an invite?" Eric snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Of course." Harry pulled up his towel, balling it up and stuffing it into his bag. "Just…please don't look at me weird when you see my house, okay?"

"Okay…where is it?"

"Just down the beach."

"Do you mean, it's along the beach?" Eric sounded a little shocked.

"Uh…yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No…it's just, well, a lot of rich people are the ones who live on the beach."

"Really? I didn't notice."

As they were talking, Harry kept trying to get the subject away from where he lived.

He hoped that Eric's opinion of him wouldn't change just because of his house.

Then a problem came up in his head.

"Hey, Eric. Can you wait right here for a minute, I need call someone."

Before Eric could utter a word, Harry shot off to near the wet sand, the water washing over his sand-speckled feet.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small walkie-talkie he had given to Shiri so he could keep in contact with her at all times. She got so worried about her new master, saying she loved him so much.

"Shiri?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm bringing a friend over. But I forgot about you and the other house elves until now. Could you all, like, take on human appearances or something of the like?"

"Well it is possible. I'll go tell the others. We'll be ready by the time you get here, Mr. Harry…"

"Oh, and by the way, could you please call me Zach Chescher, instead of Harry Potter? That's what everyone else here knows me as."

"Of course sir. I will be seeing you soon, then."

Harry cut off the line, shoving the walkie-talkie in his bag, he then ran back to Eric. "Sorry."

"No problem. You ready to go now?" Eric teased.

"What? Oh, sure. Well sorry if I'm a little paranoid."

"Who did you have to call?"

"…no one."

"Uh-huh. Right. Whatever, Zach."

The two of them stopped in front of Harry's house, and Eric's jaw dropped.

"This…is your house?"

"Well, yeah. Uh, surprise?" Harry grinned weakly. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that…well, a lot of people back home used to try to become my friends just because I had more money than they did. And I didn't want that to happen here."

"Don't worry dude, it won't. It just surprised me, that's all."

"Good. Now, shall we go in?" Harry walked towards the white-wood door, only to have it open for him.

A tall, brown-haired woman stood there, dressed in a long-skirted maid's dress. "Good afternoon, Mr. Chescher. I trust your day has been fun so far?" she smiled at him, her wide, blue eyes shining…Shiri's eyes…

Harry smiled. "Yes, thank you Shiri. It was wonderful. I just came home for a little snack and to get ready for a party."

"Ah, another one, sir?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Another one. Thankfully none at mine. That would be a mess I'd hate for you to clean up."

Harry walked through the door, Eric following behind mutely.

Shiri took Harry's bag, then looked at Eric. "Ah, and this must be your friend that you told me of, Mr. Chescher."

"Yes, he is, Shiri. And how many times have I told you to just call me Zach?" he grinned at her playfully.

"At least once more, Mr. Chescher, as always." Shiri smiled back just as playfully. "Now, should I go and prepare a snack for you and Mr…?" she looked at Eric.

"Merschman…Eric Merschman."

"Mr. Merschman, then." She smiled at him, then took his bag as well, walking off towards the kitchens. "I shall have your snack brought up to your room soon, Mr. Chescher."

"Thank you, Shiri!" Harry said back. He turned to Eric, who was staring. "What?"

"Dude…you didn't say you had a maid…"

"Uh…she's basically my nanny. And I don't have maids. They work here of their own free will. When they don't feel like working that day, and that hardly ever happens, as these are the kinds of people who have been raised to do work, I give them the time off that they need. They don't do anything that they don't want to." Harry smiled. "They just make me a little uncomfortable at times, though. Bowing and calling me Mr. Chescher." He laughed as he led Eric up the stairs, where Eric stared at a painting.

"Dude…who are these people?"

"Huh? Oh."

It was a picture of the Marauder's, Harry, and his mother.

"That's my parents and their friends. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. The baby's me."

He smiled sadly at the picture. "I miss them…"

"Why? Aren't they here?" Eric asked.

"…one of them is. Remus. He's back in England. Sirius and my parents were murdered. Sirius died about a month ago, and my parents died when I was about a year old."

"Oh dude…I am so sorry." Eric said, his voice and eyes showing that he spoke the truth.

"It's okay. That's why I came here. An escape, and to have some fun with new friends." He grinned at Eric, breaking the sadness between them.

Eric smiled sadly at the picture. "I know how you feel. I'm an orphan too. My parents were killed, very strangely, when I was about three. I can't remember them. But I guess that's for the best, else I'd be even sadder. I've suffered pain in my life, too, Zach. And don't think you can't talk to me about it. I guess we could help each other with this stuff, huh. Hell, I've never even told the others about all of this. They think my parents gave me up for adoption. Course, I got adopted into a family. A nice one. They really love me like one of their own. And guess what? The man who adopted me was my…Godfather."

Harry laughed. "Now that's weird. Sirius was my Godfather. It was fun with him. I didn't know until I was thirteen, though."

"Whoa, that sucks."

"Yeah." Harry stopped in front of his bedroom door, and pushed it open.

Eric blinked at the room. "Dude, this rocks! Do you think this floor would hold a few sleeping bags?"

"It should. Why?" Harry rose an eyebrow at his friend.

"I was just thinking we should have a bit of a Homonculus Slumber Party here."

"I can approve of the Slumber stuff…but no huge parties. I don't want Shiri to have to do more work than she needs to do."

"Don't worry, it'll stay in your room…how about it?"

"Well," Harry paused to think. _Is this for real? I mean…I've never even been to a slumber party before, let alone hosted one. But, on the other hand, it would give me a chance to get to know the others better. They seem like a great group. Maybe I can even pick up on my music with them. I mean, they are a music group. Sure, why not? _"Sure, why not?" Harry grinned.

Eric laughed. "Great. Do you wanna have it after the club?"

"Sure, I don't see why we shouldn't. We'll need a place to crash anyway."

The two flopped onto Harry's bed, Eric promptly having to comment on how squishy it was.

Half-way through a conversation on how NSync needed to fall off the face of the earth, Eric hit Harry with a pillow.

(Okay, now this next scene belongs to my best friend, KawaiiNekoYokai. Thank you, KNY!)

Harry stared at him weirdly before throwing it back at him.

Eric gasped, and pulled out a spoon that had on army gear and a frowny face on it. "Commander, Code Red, I repeat, Code Red. The enemy has returned fire, I repeat, the enemy has returned fire!"

Harry blinked. "Why are you talking to a spoon?"

Eric glared at him. "How dare you call my great commander a spoon! This means _war_, snake scum!"

Harry blinked, but was then attacked by a pillow-bearing Eric.

Harry promptly curled himself into a ball, trying to avoid getting hit by the feather-filled pillow.

Eric paused in his assault to look at his 'Commander'. "Commander, are we fighting the French? They don't seem to be fighting back!"

Harry growled at being called French, and threw a pillow at Eric, who gasped, holding a fake battle wound.

"No…we're fighting…England…_they take cheap shots!_"

Harry growled, and what then commenced could only be called an all-out-war of pillows between two hyper-active teenage boys.

An hour later, the two collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath through their uncontrollable laughter.

"I salute you, Lieutenant I-Speak-To-Spoons." Harry saluted.

Eric grinned. "And I salute you, Colonel I-Take-Cheap-Shots."

The two then re-collapsed into laughter yet again.

A knock resounded on the door.

"C-Come in…" Harry gasped out.

Shiri poked her head in, blinking. "Are you okay, Mr. Chescher? Mr. Merschman?"

She was carrying a tray of some food, along with two drinks.

"We're…we're fine, Shiri. Thank you for the food." Harry grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Chescher. Now, you two might want to hurry and eat to get ready. From what I remember your little party starts in a few hours."

Shiri left the room, and Harry blinked. "Well, guess we should eat, then get ready."

Eric looked at the food on the plate.

She had given them Oreos and some milk. "Simple, much?"

"Oh, she knows how much I love these things." Harry grinned.

Eric shook his head. "Well, get to eating, I'll look through your closet."

"Okay." Harry grabbed an Oreo as Eric threw open his closet door, revealing the large, walk-in closet.

"Dude! This thing is huge!"

"Really? I noticed. I wanted a smaller one, but, this is the room Shiri picked for me."

"Oh. So you're only here for the summer?"

"Yeah. But I'll probably be coming back during Christmas. Hell, I might even be coming here every summer. I love it here. And as a plus, I've made a million new friends." Harry grinned at Eric's back, and tackled him.

"Yack! Not fair, Zach!" Eric pushed off the laughing British boy, and continued searching through Harry's messy closet. "I see Shiri hasn't been in here."

"Nope. If she had, it would be neater than…well…I guess neat as a pin wouldn't really describe it."

Eric whistled. He flipped through the articles of clothing, finally finding the perfect mix.

"Here. Try this on. Hey, you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? You've got a lot of cool stuff."

"I don't care if you do or not, just don't mess it up." Harry took the clothes he was offered, and pulled them on. "What do you think?"

"Good, let's just add some stuff." Eric reached into his bookbag that Shiri hadn't taken, and pulled out a few things. "Hey, Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what this is?" He held up the gun that people used to pierce their ears.

"Uh…no…"

"Well, do you have any qualms about getting any part of your body pierced?"

"Body piercing? I've never even heard of guys doing that…"

"Well, a lot of them do it. So what do you say?"

"Uh, well, I guess so. I mean, it doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

"Only a little sting. Now, just let me handle everything."

Harry felt slightly uneasy about putting his life in Eric's hands. _Wait, he's my friend. I should be able to trust him with my life. I mean, it's just a piercing. Sure, I don't know where he'll put it, but still. When I get back home, everyone will shoot me, but I guess I'd better stop worrying about what the people at home would do to me and just start living in the moment like everyone else that I've met here. That seems to work out for them just fine. _Harry grinned. "Hit me with your best shot, Merschman."

After nearly an hour of Harry trusting Eric with his life, they were done.

Eric had left already, saying to meet him at Flame and Rain (also telling him where it was) at seven. It was currently five.

_Eric said I should try to bring a friend…but who? I mean, the only friends I have here are the others. And I know only one girl that I'd like to bring with me. _Harry sighed. _Couldn't hurt to try at least once. _

Harry looked at the little book the others had bought him that held all of their phone numbers for everything.

But there was a number he had just recently added.

Harry looked at the name, and took a deep breath as he picked up the phone whilst thinking back to when he'd gotten the number.

_Harry trudged into Libby Lu's to pick up Ali, carefully avoiding the sparkles that were everywhere. _

_"Hello, welcome to…oh, hi. It's you. Your little sister's done…I wonder what kind of hell Caitlin put him through?" Marie sighed. "I have to admit, that girl knows how to do her job. She's wonderful with the little kids. As long as they aren't smart-allecks." Marie sighed again. "Caitlin! It's time to give up the chibi!" _

_Said girl came out from a corner of the store, holding the hand of a now all-dolled-up Ali. _

_"There we go. Now it's time for you to go, Ali." Caitlin smiled at Ali, and once the little girl turned to leave and ran out, Caitlin sighed, losing her smile. _

_"Ow…" She rubbed her cheeks. "My cheeks hurt now." _

_"You smile too much?" Marie smirked. _

_"No duh, jerk-face." She snapped. _

_Apparently, she wasn't as happy as he had first pegged her as. "Uh…hi." He said awkwardly. _

_"Oh, you must be Ali's brother." Caitlin smiled. "Ow…I've gotta not do that for a while." _

_Harry snickered. "I can see how smiling too much could hurt." _

_Caitlin blinked. "Are you British? Cause you're talking like they do with that cute accent…" _

_"My accent is cute? I've never been told that before…" Harry trailed off. _

_She sighed. "Well, I'm Caitlin Carson, 15." She held out a hand. _

_Harry took it. "Zach Chescher, also 15."_

_Caitlin grinned, even though it hurt. "Well, do you think we could probably go out sometime?" _

_Harry blinked. _Is she asking me out?

_At Harry's silence, she looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. "Uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I don't really even know you very well." _

_"Hey, you don't have to say you're sorry. I'd love to." Harry smiled. _

_Caitlin's bright smile was well worth it. _

_Harry now really looked at her. Her blonde hair actually had a bit of a red tint to it, streaks of lighter blonde going through it, she had a bit of a narrow face, but her eyes made it work out, shining through the thick eyelashes to show the amber green eyes, her skin was very pale for a girl living in LA. She wasn't really 'skinny', but she was in the middle between skinny and chubby. She wasn't anorexic at least, that was good. _

_"Here," she pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper, writing out a bunch of figures and handing it to him. "Call me if you ever get some time." She smiled, which he returned. _

_"Thanks. I'll do that." Harry waved, and then left. _

Harry sighed. _Well, it's now or never. _Harry typed out the number on the dial pad, and waited through the sound of the phone ringing. _Come on, pick up, Caitlin. _

**Hello?**

"Caitlin?"

**Yes, who is this?**

"Have you forgotten me already?"

**Oh, Zach! Hi! It's nice to hear from you. **

"Yeah, thanks. Hi to you too. Listen, a couple of friends and I are going to be meeting at Flame and Rain, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

**One second, I have to go ask my mom…if she's even awake. **

Harry paused, hearing a bunch of noises on the other end of the phone.

**Jennifer! Jennifer! Wake up, damn it! **

**What do you want, Caitlin?**

**A friend wants me to go to Flame and Rain with him. Yes or no?**

**Whatever. Does it look like I care what you do? **

**Tch. So much for mother of the year…Seems like I can go, Zach. You want me to meet you there, or what?**

Harry snapped out of his stupor, thinking _What the hell kind of parent does she have?_

"Oh, uh, I don't really have any mode of transportation, so…could you meet me there?"

**Sure. What time? **

"It's at seven."

**Great. I'll see you there! **

Harry smiled. "Great. Same to you."

She hung up.

He couldn't shake the sound of her angry voice out of his head.

An hour and a half later, Harry stood in front of the club Flame and Rain.

It wasn't small…far from it.

It was quite a large club, actually, right smack dab between a coffee shop and a bar.

Harry shook his head, and made his way in.

Though he noticed that there was no bouncer at the front door, which was odd in itself.

Harry stepped away from the front door, allowing it to close behind him.

He looked around the club, and couldn't help but think that it looked a lot better than Obsidian Night Bloom.

This one had red leather booths for seats along one side of the large club, the rest of the area dance floor and a large bar.

The walls were painted like red hot flames at the top, but nearer the bottom, they turned black outlined with green and blue, giving the impression of fire and ice. He looked at the ceiling, seeing storm clouds.

_Well, Flame and Rain. Very cool. _

"Zach!"

Harry yelped as a pair of arms encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides.

"C-Caitlin…I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" she let go, and he gasped for breath.

"Bloody hell! You could kill someone with that thing!"

She laughed. "Yeah, I've been told that on more than one occasion."

Harry smiled at her.

Today, Caitlin was dressed in an…all-black outfit?

Well, she really did stand out in the crowd.

She looked like she had just jumped out of a Chobits comic.

Her dress hung to just below her knees, slightly ruffled. It looked like a ripped and torn black ballerina dress with a spiked black and silver headband in her hair and a pair of black ballerina shoes. Her makeup was dark, outlaying the fact that she was so pale.

But it did look good on her.

"You look nice." He said, his smile wider.

She blushed brightly, looking down. "Th-Thanks…I mean, you look great too…" then she eyed his hoodie. "Wait, is that a Fullmetal Alchemist hoodie?"

"Uh…yeah. You like FMA?"

"Like it?" she looked at him like he was insane. "I'm a member of the Roy Mustang fan club!"

Harry blinked. "Whoa. I didn't know there was a Fan Club."

"Duh. There's a club for nearly every cute guy in any anime."

Harry laughed. "Well, I didn't know that." Harry looked around, and spotted Rachel. She was sitting with the others, all dressed colorfully. "Oh, there are my friends. C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, her clinging to his hand tightly. Apparently she didn't want to get lost in this mob of a dance floor.

Harry panted to a stop next to their booth. "There you guys are."

Rachel grinned. "Yello, Zach. So, who's this?"

"I'm Caitlin." She smiled, holding out a hand.

Rachel took it, shaking it.

Caitlin blinked at Rachel's shirt, which was red with the face of Kurama from YuYu Hakusho on it, his hair blending in with the rest of the shirt.

"Is that Kurama?"

"Duh. You a fan?"

"Duh. Who isn't? Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead."

The two then became immersed in a conversation of different anime's, bands, music, colors, and just about anything under the sun.

Harry shook his head. "There went my date."

Shawn and Eric laughed. "Poor dude."

"Ha ha…so funny I forgot to laugh." Harry rolled his eyes. "And you guys are having fun?"

They nodded.

"And who are your dates?" he questioned.

"Well, our dates are over at the bar. Eric's here with some girl named Courtney from Alabama. I'm here with my girlfriend. Ashley is here with some guy…I can't remember his name. Rachel's here with…what was his name, Rach?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "His name is Nikolas, you twit!"

"Someone say my name?" came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned only to have his jaw nearly drop.

This guy was a spitting image of him!

Same messy black hair, pale skin, emerald eyes…everything.

"Here ya go, Rachel." Nikolas handed her a Mudslide.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Nikolas turned and smiled at Harry. "Hey, so you're the one she can't shut up about, I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. She said we looked alike, but she didn't say I'd be running into my twin!"

Harry blinked. "Yeah…I guess the resemblance is uncanny."

Nikolas smiled. "Hey, can we talk?" Nikolas grabbed the back of Harry's hoodie, and dragged him to the bathroom. "There. Now, what in the name of Dracula are you doing here, Potter?"

"Excuse me?" Harry said, rubbing his neck where his hoodie had cut into his neck.

"You know what I'm talking about, Harold Zachariah James Potter! And in case you've forgotten, I should know who you are, seeing as how I'm one of your ancestors."

"Ancestors? That's impossible. You'd have to be a ghost."

Try a vampire. I was bitten, along with my twin Kristopher, when we were seventeen in the fifteenth century of America, near the time when the Salem Witch Hunts had started. We've given up our last names, but they were Potter." Nikolas smiled at him, a haunted, sad look in his eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry."

"…" To say Harry was in shock was an understatement.

"Look, Harry. I know this is a lot to take in, but I guess Kris and I are the only ones left for you besides your Muggle family. Dumbledore completely ignored us when we came to him, testifying we should take you. He said you couldn't grow up with vampires, it wouldn't be right. But I think now you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you want, we can stay with you. Give you a family-like home."

Harry grinned. "All I have to say is, Come here ya idiot." Harry grabbed Nikolas and gave him a huge hug.

Nikolas smiled. "Goof. Just like your father."

"So what do I call you?" Harry asked. "You and Kris, I mean?"

"We could be brothers…I never told Rachel my last name, so we could just add Chescher to the mix. What do ya say? I also heard about Sirius. He was a good man. Hopefully we can try and make it better."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that. Now, let's get out of here before they think we've decided to elope or something."

A/N: Hey! I decided to end it here right now. So, now Harry's found a member of his family in America, and will be living with them in his own house…could things start getting weirder? You bet. But I must warn you all that things are going to start getting a little…scary, come the next few chapters…I got a brainburst, don't ask.


End file.
